The Harry Potter Olympics
by Melting Angels
Summary: After months of planning, endless sleepless nights (from the author as well!) the biggest event of the century is finally here! Brought to you by the Avengers, I give you...THE HARRY POTTER OLYMPICS!
1. Opening & Avengers' Display

Hello everyone! Yes, it is here!

**THE HARRY POTTER OLYMPICS**

I have really enjoyed writing this chapter! Bear in mind this is just the opening ceremony, so next chapter the real action starts! The Harry Potter Olympics will be...

**Chapter list:**

_1)Opening & Avengers' Display_

_2)Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff & Team Interviews_

_3)Slytherin VS Hufflepuff & Team Interviews._

_4)Ravenclaw VS Hufflepuff & Team Interviews ._

_5)JK Rowling and the HP cast do a Quidditch demonstration VS the Avengers & Team Interviews_

_6)Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw & Team Interviews_

_7)Slytherin VS Ravenclaw & Team Interviews_

_8)Gryffindor VS Slytherin & Team Interviews_

_9)Stunts & Interviews_

_10)Hogsmeade Trip & Interviews_

_11)Hogwarts Selection & Interviews_

_12)Diagon Alley Trip& Interviews_

_13)Day 1 of Hogwarts & Interviews_

_14)Day 2. "" "" & Interviews_

_15)Day 3. "" ""& Interviews_

_16)Day 4. "" ""& Interviews_

_17)Day 5. "" ""& Interviews_

_18)'Graduation from Hogwarts.' & Interviews_

_19)Halloween Feast & Interviews_

_20)Xmas Feast & Interviews_

_21)USA VS United Kingdom & Team Interviews_

_22)Asia VS Russia & Team Interviews_

_23)New Zealand VS Africa & Team Interviews_

_24)Spain VS France & Team Interviews_

_25)Live Music & Interviews_

_26)Recreation of Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor with the dementors of Azkaban & Team Interviews_

_27)Country Semi final 1 & Interviews_

_28)Country Semi Final 2 & Interviews_

_29)Country Final & Interviews_

_30)Thor VS Loki Duel & Display_

_31)Loki VS Dumbledore Duel & Display_

_32)Thor VS Loki VS Dumbledore. & Display_

_33)Thor & Loki VS Voldemort. & Display_

_34)Names in Goblet of Fire & Feast at Hogwarts_

_35)Yule Ball & Live Music (Possibly the Toad Choir conducted by Flitwick)_

_36)Task 1 & Introduction to the Task_

_37)Task 2 & Introduction to the Task_

_38)Task 3 & Introduction to the Task_

_39)Voldemort VS Tournament Victor & Champions' Parade_

_40)Tournament Victor visits Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Orlando, and the Harry Potter studios, as well as a visit to Stark Tower & Interviews_

_41)Lupin VS Boggart & Magical Creature_

_42)Harry VS Boggart & Magical Creature_

_43)Hermione VS Boggart & Magical Creature_

_44)Ron VS Boggart & Magical Creature_

_45)Luna VS Boggart & Magical Creature_

_46)Neville VS Boggart & Magical Creature_

_47)Draco VS Boggart & Magical Creature_

_48)Aerial display & Toad Choir & Magical Diving Display_

_49)Loki VS Boggart & Magical Creature_

_50)Thor VS Boggart & Magical Creature_

_51)Clint VS Boggart & Magical Creature_

_52)Tony VS Boggart & Magical Creature_

_53)Bruce VS Boggart & Magical Creature_

_54)Steve VS Boggart & Magical Creature_

_55)Natasha VS Boggart & Magical Creature_

_56)Fred and George do a comedy skit & Magical Skating Display_

_57)Cho VS Boggart & Magical Creature_

_58)Fred VS Boggart & Magical Creature_

_59)George VS Boggart & Magical Creature_

_60)Cedric VS Boggart & Magical Creature_

_61)The Order of the Phoenix battle Voldemort and Death Eaters, & Tri Wizard Tournament Victor VS Boggart._

_62) Judges choose overall victor & Victors' Parade_

_63) Awards Ceremony & Parade of all Participants_

_64) Finale/Closing Ceremony & Secret Guest! (*cough* Odin *cough*)_

_65)News Reports & Harry Potter Olympics Highlights_

_66)Interviews with Cast & Interviews with Avengers (about the whole experience)_

_67)100 Greatest HP moments presented by the cast & AVENGERS...part 1_

_68) 100 Greatest HP moments presented by the cast & AVENGERS...part 2._

_69)Avengers and HP cast react to the Harry Potter Olympics & Favourite book/movie_

_70)YOUR REACTIONS TO THE SERIES! (Submit your reaction in a review to the previous chapter) & Author's Harry Potter Obsession_

This is my most ambitious project ever, the hugest crossover even (My personal opinion...hehe)

**The planning alone took an ENTIRE month of initial planning, and then TWO DAYS OF THE FINAL PLAN!**

xD

These are 2-in-1 chapters, so that means...

**A mammoth 140 CHAPTERS!**

ALL other fanfictions of mine are halted until the completion of The Harry Potter Olympics.

_(Except Avengers and Avengers and Movies, maybe some one shots or stuff)_

A chapter (2-in-1 chapters, remember) a day, means the project will take 70 days!

**Which means this whole project SHOULD be finished by:** _Sunday 15th September_

Please stick with it! Posting on Sundays gives me six days to write each chapter, ensuring they are of the highest quality, and even prepare the next chapter(s).

_You are welcome to submit ideas for the closing ceremony and displays relating to the teams/a character._

It will be a huge ass long project, but I believe it shall be worth it!

**On the sidelines will be another fanfiction, doing deleted reactions and stuff to keep you guys going!**

I have so many nerves about this project, it's huge. 70 chapters? Over 2 months worth of work? A bonus fic on the sidelines based on it?

**Feel free to share this opening on HP fanpages, send me links with their reactions so I can get more feedback, and we can get support!**

_I will need it...I've never written a story longer than 33 chapters, as you know!_

*Nervous chuckle*

_Are you happy with the posting schedule? Let me know! Personally I think you guys getting 70 2-in-1 chapters, a sideline fic, and spin-off one-shots, is good enough! xD_

**Song you need to listen to while reading along this chapter:**

**1)** watch?v=GTXBLyp7_Dw&list=FLh36UtOki5DZvoUOBU-rLvA&index=47

I am too fucking excited for this xD this chapter the Avengers' display is the owls at the beginning!

**I FEEL THE NEED TO POINT OUT THAT KATE AND PRINCE WILLIAM SEEM TO BE POTTERHEADS! THAT MY HOME IS THE HOME OF HARRY POTTER xD xD AND THAT IN THE LONDON OLYMPICS OPENING CEREMONY WE HAD A FUCKING GIANT VOLDEMORT! :D**

_AS OF NOW, WE BEGIN A 70 DAY HARRY POTTER/AVENGERS CROSSOVER PROJECT!_

_OVER 2 MONTHS!_

_140 CHAPTERS!_

**WILL YOU EMBARK ON THIS FANFICTION JOURNEY WITH ME? :D**

Let the Games...BEGIN!

* * *

News stations across the world were buzzing with  
excitement as hyped fans crowded into the London  
Olympic Stadium, representatives of each station  
picking people from the crowd and eagerly questioning  
them. For today, on all Hallows Eve, it was time for the  
very first Harry Potter Olympics! One reporter, wearing  
Gryffindor robes, talked animatedly into a camera.

"Fans across the world wait eagerly for what is easily  
the event of the year, or even the event of the century,  
the greatest event of Modern times."

Another wore Voldemort robes and commented:

"In a mere few hours, we shall be witnessing the world's  
first Harry Potter Olympics."

Many reporters got more and more riled up.

"The entire Harry Potter movie cast shall be attending."

"JK Rowling herself will be making an appearance."

"Real life, working Quidditch! I cannot wait to see that!"

Once the olympic stadium, outside fitted to look like the  
towers of Hogwarts, was full to the brim, not a single  
seat left, all the lights blacked out. The crowds gasped,  
but cheered once a smaller replica of Hogwarts rose  
from the middle of the arena, floodlights shining,  
reflecting off of the stone walls. The applause was  
suddenly silenced as small clouds floated round the  
arena, drifting over their heads, before grouping  
together above the castle. Yet more fluffy clouds  
hovered over the arena, before they all started to snow,  
delicate snowflakes drifting down, covering the arena  
and replica Hogwarts in a snowy white blanket, except  
for the track which ran round, now replaced by deep  
water, shimmering just like the lake which led to the  
castle. Boats bearing lanterns sailed onto the oval of  
water, the first holding an conductor, the others, chained  
together, carrying whole boatloads of musicians, each  
one dressed in flowing Hogwarts robes, the conductor  
wearing robes similar to Snapes. One boat bore the  
robes of Slytherin, holding their heads up proudly,  
instruments of musical magic at the ready. The one  
behind wore the robes of Gryffindor, standing brave and  
true. Behind them stood Hufflepuff, waving cheerily to  
the crowd. And last but not least, the silent but smiling  
Ravenclaws. Above the boat of the conductor hovered  
the Hogwarts crest, the House Representative boats  
with the house insignias shining overhead. The  
glittering glow contrasted with the falling snow, the  
beautiful picturesque scene rendering the once rabid  
crowds silent. A spotlight shot down from a cloud,  
shining on the conductor, who was none other than  
Loki, his Snape-esque robes in shades of emerald  
green, as opposed to pitch black. The crowds went to  
cheer, but Loki, also projected on screens around the  
top of the arena, raised his hand to silence them. He  
flexed his fingers before raising his arms.

The soft piano sound of the beginning of 'Hedwig's  
theme' echoed through the hall, nostalgia passing into  
every person as the tune continued.

As it began to pick up in tempo, owls swooped in from  
above, fluttering silently. A giant Hedwig perched on the  
tallest tower of the Hogwarts replica.

After the owls, came the Avengers.

They followed the swarm, the number of owls increasing, white owls, tawny-coloured owls, even raven black ones. With a burst of flame, phoenixes joined the flight, the spiral column going high up into the night sky, a spectacle to behold. The tune reached its final note. As the final note was struck, the phoenixes burst into flaming fireworks, dancing over the audience in a shower of red, gold, and auburn sparkles. The owls vanished, becoming snow, falling softly with the smouldering, glowing sparks of phoenix flame. The giant Hedwig suddenly vanished, as if it were being sucked into a black hole which lay over the arena. As it imploded, a burst of silver sparks danced free, earning a deafening applause.

The news reporters went crazy, and the TV broadcast viewings and ratings rose by 50%. Half the population of the earth were revelling in the marvelous spectacle.

Loki sighed happily, before letting the back up conductor take his place. He vanished, earning another gasp from the enraptured audience, before teleporting, and delicately standing on one of the towers of the arena's towers, the same as the other Avengers. Clouds shone spotlights on each single member of the Avengers.

Hundreds of people suddenly swarmed into the arena from above, all on broomsticks and trailing coloured smoke.

They circled over the audience and boats, sparks and miniscule stars floating down in their wake.

The fliers converged into a spiraling column of constant movement.

Before forming the Hogwarts crest in completely accurate detail, floating proudly in the air.

By this point, Clint was hyperventilating with excitement. The screens directed the audience's attention to the boat entrance. Several more appeared, starting to go round the water-filled track.

There was silence.

Before a positive _**roar**_of applause.

Every single main cast member of the Harry Potter series were grouped into the boats, wearing their respective costumes/Hogwarts uniforms. Ray Fiennes even had the Voldemort make-up, applied by Loki so it truly looked as he did on screen. The cast went wild, waving their Hogwarts scarves, screaming and cheering. However, Loki, now viewed on the screen, motioned for silence as the boats drifted into formation, leaving a place for one more boat.

Which soon drifted out of the entrance.

Carrying the most important passenger it could.

JK Rowling herself.

Several people started crying, overcome with emotion. Without this woman, they would not be here. Harry Potter would not exist. Generations would not have had the childhood they enjoyed so deeply. They would not have been able to go on the journey, sticking with Harry until the very end. JK Rowling was actually wearing Hogwarts robes in her own personal size, and the red and yellow pasted audience members cheered, rising to their feet. Their beloved author was a Gryffindor, the same as them! She waved cheerily back, a little red-eyed herself. Loki floated, yes, floated, towards her, the spotlight following him, robes billowing behind him. The crowd became silent, returning to their seats. People behind television sets and cinema screens across the globe were in silence as the trickster gently took her hands, floating back to the Hogwarts castle, helping her to remain secure on one of the towers, before returning to his own.

"I thank you all for coming...and for the effort that has gone into this incredible night, and the nights to follow." JK spoke up.

The crowd cheered.

"I have been asked by the event planners to commerate the opening by reading the very first chapter of Harry Potter and the Sorceror's stone."

People rose to their feet and cheered.

"Mr and Mrs Dursley, of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, were perfectly normal..." she smiled.

As she read, no one spoke, not noticing the movie playing silently on the screens. This was the beginning of it all. The beginning of the shaping of an entire generation, and generations to come. This was the book that started it all.

Not one eye was dry.

Tears of nostalgia were shed in abundance.

Some people barely _breathed _the _entire time. _By the end of the first chapter, at the conclusion, there wasn't an initial applause. People remained silent for several moments, relishing in the revisit of a treasured childhood memory. But when they cheered, they _roared with applause, _the noise of the city outside drowned out entirely, everyone voicing their appreciation for the world of Harry Potter.

It took many moments to calm down the audience, but it was eventually done so by a sharp poke from a giant Molly Weasley. People laughed at the sight, but it did the job. As soon as the magical projection had vanished, the audience's attention was turned to the Avengers and JK Rowling.

All of a sudden, a giant, holographic, seemingly solid figure of Voldemort rose from the middle of the Hogwarts model, making people realise Ray Fiennes was missing. His size had been projected, and now he towered above them. The Avengers, JK Rowling, Harry Potter cast, and the orchestra raised their wands, and people found their own under their seats.

All 5 billion people watching, in the arena, behind a TV screen, behind a cinema screen, hunched over a phone or laptop, simultaneously raised their wands in a silent act of unity. The blue light that streamed from the tips of their wands near-blinded them all, but the sheer beauty kept them going. The blue light was mixed with miniscule stars, before forming their own patronus. Billions upon billions of animals swarmed to the London Arena, surrounding the huge Voldemort, and at the same time, paying homage to one of the most treasured series of all time.

Many raised their wands in respect of the fallen Marauders.

In respect of the death of Sirius Black...

The death of Dumbledore...

Dobby's passing...

Remus and Lupin...

Fred Weasley...

Snape...

People mourned the loss of beloved characters, family members they had lost, times long past, victims of war, murder, and the crimes of the harsh reality of humanity. All the horrible pieces of the reality jigsaw were broken as the world revelled in a single moment of true unity without conflict.

The patronus charms cleared, the huge Voldemort gone, in its place minature dragons and hippogriffs, along with a copy of each character, even those not featured in the movies, such as Peeves the Poltergeist and Winky the House Elf, graced the world with the sight of them.

One final spotlight lingered on Loki and JK Rowling.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." Loki spoke loudly with the use of magic, also assisting JK.

The arena darkened.

"I officially declare..." JK smiled.

It went pitch black.

"THE HARRY POTTER OLYMPICS..." Loki continued, smirking.

A column of flame burst into the sky, tendrils flying over the audience, in a kaleidoscope of fantastical colour, the Hogwarts crest flying high over the arena.

"OPEN!" as soon as those words left Loki's mouth, the crowd went wild, almost going into a frenzy, the Avengers and security system barely able to contain the excitement that spread through the arena, and the other 5 billion people watching.

"Let the games..." all the cast, orchestra, Avengers, and JK Rowling, stood, raising their wands.

They released huge rocketing fireworks, mingling to form the shape of one huge dragon.

"...BEGIN!"

* * *

**I hope this lived up to your excitement!**


	2. GryffindorVSHufflepuff&Quiddit ch Openin...

**I am so happy about the positive response! I will quickly clear up a few things:**

_Interviews- _they are just there so I can think of the bonus chapters mixed in with the longer ones- they were just there to give you an idea of how many chapters and how more than 1 thing will be included.

_Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw teams- _the members of those teams are a surprise! :D

**Bonus today: **Anyone play the game _Perfect World? _If so, we should meet up sometime! I'll give my username next chapter! I think I'm level 52/53 and I am a Venomancer.

_Apologies for not uploading yesterday. Was kind of waiting to reach 10 reviews. I never specifically ask for a certain amount of reviews, but I am with this...alot of planning and care went into this...of course I will publish everyday but if we could get 10 **(or more :3) **reviews for each chapter...it'd be great! Another excuse for not uploading, I've gotten into the anime Sword Art Online. Only 4 episodes in, but it's brilliant! Would totally recommend it!_

I know I said 70 week project, but I re examined the chapter content...I reckon a chapter a day means it's doable within 70 days at least, so it'd be done by the 15th or 16th of September. I just don't think I could wait a year to write the finale...so a chapter a day for the following 69 days, starting today!

**Future Fanfiction Plans Similar to This:**

The Last Airbender Olympics

The Dragon Games **(How to Train your Dragon- I fricking love that film)**

_Any other ideas guys? :)_

Oh, I am doing a huge planning out for a Big Four fanfic! **(Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians, Merida from Brave, Rapunzel from Tangled, and Hiccup from How To Train Your Dragon) **aijfqugqogtgm have you guys seen the HTTYD 2 teaser trailer? Hiccup has gotten HOT! Like, Jack Frost level hot :D

HUGE SHOUT OUT TO Lupin fan 1! **The very 1st reviewer of THE HARRY POTTER OLYMPICS!**

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter: _Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff & Quidditch Cup **(house quidditch cup) **Opening!

* * *

It was the day after the grand opening of the Harry Potter Olympics. Ratings were 100% across all networks, receiving the highest possible ratings on IMDB, YouTube channels, newspapers, and fanbases. The opening, on YouTube, had a grand 5.5 billion views, with re-uploads, edits, tributes, and loops bringing the number up to 6 billion. 80,000 people could fit in the London Olympic Arena, and every seat was full today as well. News reporters crowded in, seeing the raised stage in the middle was completely empty and devoid of decoration, leaving room for speculation.

"Today is the day we get to see Quidditch in real life! Seeing it in the movies is one thing, but in real life...it won't quite compare!" one reporter spoke to a camera.

"Today's match if Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff! I'll be cheering for the lions today!" another cheered, wearing a Gryffindor scarf.

"The teams, as of now, are a secret until the games begin." a hufflepuff supporting reporter nodded.

All of a sudden, as the time struck midday, a wave of magic swept through the arena (Loki, Thor, and Odin's support from Asgard), sending a shiver down everyone's spines. All of a sudden, the seats strapped people in with seatbelts, while they shifted and changed, tiers rising up, until...

The London Olympic Arena had transformed to the Quidditch World Cup Arena! A perfect replica, it was a sight to behold. The Avengers stood in the Minister's box, and four huge screens were stationed on top of the arena so the audience could see, magnified, the match.

"Heeeyyyyyy everybody!" Clint's voice echoed from the use of his microphone.

Everyone cheered.

"I'm Hawkeye, and I'll be commentating the match today."

More cheers and waving of house scarves.

"But we cannot start..."

Murmurs and whispers of disapointment.

"UNTIL WE HAVE OUR OPENING CEREMONYYYYYY!"

The crowds roared.

A huge, ornate version of the Hogwarts insignia rose from the middle of the arena, hovering in the air. It slowly twirled round, extra slowly so people could take in the immense detail. It started spinning round faster. Faster. And faster still, until it was a blur of ornate colour, before exploding into thousands of minature ornate crests, floating above the audience before solidifying into badges, which each fan eagerly snatched up.

"In these matches..." Clint started. "Gryffindor..."

Fireworks went off from the center of the arena, exploding into red, orange, and yellow sparks, forming the shape of a roaring lion, which, with magic, roared ferociously, and roamed round the arena.

"Slytherin..."

Another firework went off, forming a snake, which flew low over the audience, slithering **(pun intended) **over the audience. If anyone reached their hands to touch it, a stream of smaller snakes would flow out.

"Hufflepuff..."

A firework badger rolled around on the floor of the arena, making everyone laugh, but the hufflepuffs cheer.

"And Ravenclaw..."

Matching the insignia, a huge eagle appeared, soaring round he arena in a shower of blue sparks.

"Will compete to see who wins the Quidditch Cup!"

The crowd rose to their feet, cheering and going into a mad frenzy.

The firework creatures grouped together in the middle, before throwing their heads back, and roaring fire, which twirled in a kaleidoscope of colours, which then formed a huge broomstick, flickering with sparks and delicate flames. The sight was truly beautiful. The creatures jumped into the flame, and the entire thing imploded, sending multicoloured sparks and sparkles in every possible direction, miniscule snakes, eagles, badgers, and lions scampering in the sky before dissipating.

* * *

"Today's match...Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff!" Clint waved his own Hufflepuff scarf, much to the joy of his fellow hufflepuffs. Natasha rolled her eyes, her and Loki standing stoic in their Slytherin robes. "AND HERE COMES HUFFLEPUFF NOW!"

Sure enough, a huge firework went off, forming the shape of a badger. From behind the lifelike firework came the hufflepuffs, flying in an arrowhead formation, circling once round the arena, before hovering and waving to the audience. Clint had since disapeared.

"The three chasers for Hufflepuff are Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, and Peter Parker." Loki took over commentating, Clint had forgotten he was playing, somehow. "The two beaters for Hufflepuff are Deadpool, and Johnny Storm. After them we have the keeper, Hank Pym, and their Seeker, Janet **(wasp).**"

The Hufflepuff audience members cheered their approval at the team.

"Against them...we have...GRYFFINDOR!"

A huge, sparkling lion, roaring fit to burst, tore through the firework badger, preening proudly as the Gryffindor team followed, circling the arena once before hovering in place.

"Gryffindor's chasers are Phil Coulson, Nick Fury, and substitute Bruce Banner, their beaters are Thor Odinson and Logan, their keeper is none other than Hercules **(MARVEL character), **and their seeker is...substitute Tony Stark!"

At this, the crowds went into a riot.

"And our referee is a Ravenclaw representative, approved by S.H.I.E.L.D, the division myself and the other Avengers work closely with. Having a referee from another house ensures no bias." Loki announced, smiling slightly. "However, I should inform you that I am not aiding her with my magic. This information is so you are not alarmed. I shall let her take over."

**(There will be a chapter in the Spin-off- HP Olympics-The Back-Story)**

A column of deep blue light rose from the center of the arena, before slowly dissipating into smaller spirals, then disappearing, leaving in its place a young woman hovering in mid air. Fitting to her house, she had raven-black hair, so dark and pure pitch black it glinted blue in the sun, contrasting with yellow-green eyes. She wore robes similar to Snape's, but in Ravenclaw blue, tied with a ravenclaw house crest at the neck. The robes billowed in the wind.

"I want a pure clean game, from every single one of you!" she glared before smiling. "A foul grants the opposing team a free shot with the quaffle. I should not need to explain the other rules. As with the book, the snitch is worth 150 points and ends the game. Catching the Snitch does not gurantee your victory. Understood?"

With that, she released the snitch from her robes, letting it fly off, followed by the bludger, before launching the quaffle into the air, signalling for the game to start. Tony hovered in the air, opposite and several metres apart from Janet, awaiting for the snitch to come within his line of sight. Meanwhile, Clint had already scored for Hufflepuff, punching the air in victory, before wobbling, shrieking, and grabbing his broomstick again.

"That is 10 points to Hufflepuff! An excellent move from Clint Barton! Looks like the badgers are the team to look out for!" Loki commentated surprisingly enthusiastically.

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

"Thor Odinson passes the quaffle to Peter Parker, who dodges a bludger sent by Logan."

Deadpool swerved towards Thor, who was clearly the strongest point of the Gryffindor team. Meanwhile, Phil and Fury flanked Bruce as they went to aid Thor, who was constantly swerving to avoid a bludger from Deadpool, the two zooming around the arena with surprising swiftness for the two muscled bodies. The audience were on their feet with eager anticipation, chanting their team names, whistling and shouting to encourage the teams they supported. While neutral parties for this match, the Slytherin and Ravenclaw members of the arena's audience wolf-whistled and whooped with all the enthusiasm of the other audience members, which was encouraging house unity.

"Clint Barton prepares to launch the quaffle..." Loki leaned forward, oblivious to the grin from Natasha. "Which is almost intercepted by a bludger sent his way from Logan. And Clint Barton scores! Another 10 points to Hufflepuff! Scores now stand at 170-50. Gryffindor really needs to pick up the pace now. The snitch seems to be their only chance at beating the badgers. Wait...what's this?"

"FOUL! Nick Fury almost knocked Clint Barton off of his broom, not in his agenda as a chaser. Automatic 10 points to Hufflepuff!" the Ravenclaw referee girl called, her voice magnified by the microphone at her ear.

"The first foul of the games!" Loki announced. "Ah, what's this?"

Tony had seen the snitch sweep up towards the sky, and was now heading for it with great speed. It took a moment, but Janet caught on and flew after, urging her broomstick upwards.

"TONY STARK HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! Hufflepuff seeker Janet seems to be struggling to keep up!" Loki stood up straight, squinting as the two got smaller and smaller.

The game below halted as Janet suddenly flew back down, looking confused.

"No sight of Tony Stark." Loki frowned.

The billionaire suddenly swooped back down, circling round his teams goaling hoops, and grasping at something.

"A feint! A common trick wins Gryffindor the snitch!" the referee announced.

"A sharp turn of events, I believe?" Loki enquired as the entire game halted.

"Gryffindor wins! 200 points wins Gryffindor this match!" the referee announced.

The Gryffindor supporters cheered, whilst the Hufflepuffs cursed good-naturedly.

"OH YEAH!" Tony cheered, raising his right hand, extending it to show the snitch in his grasp. Everyone laughed fondly.

"But Hufflepuff played well, 170 points is an outstanding effort!" the referee smiled to the Hufflepuffs.

"LOOKS LIKE WE PARTYIN' TONIGHT, LION BITCHES!" Tony cheered.

Loki, Natasha, Steve, and the Referee girl all face-palmed simultaneously.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Meanwhile, here's an idea for a fic I had:**

**Title: **Gates of Chance

**Summary: **In our world, one representative from every work of fiction, whether movie or book, live among us. If we die honorably, we are given the chance to be reincarnated into the world of our dreams. Of course, when given this chance, I jumped, I didn't care if it was a dream. Turns out the new life you get isn't always perfectly fair. But...then again...life isn't fair.

_Thoughts? :D_


	3. Slytherin VS Hufflepuff &Magical Display

I** want to start this chapter by thanking you all for the overwhelming positive response! One person even told me this fic will be a 'huge hit' and I will do my best to live up to that! :')**

_Side note: I took my younger sister to see Monsters University today, and I cried, just like when I watched Toy Story. I dread Finding Dory in 2015...saying goodbye to all these favourite kids films is saying goodbye to my childhood TT_TT but it was a good film! Reccomend it for all ages :')_

**July Stats:** For the month of **2013-07**, there have been a total of **279 Views** and **219 Visitors** to story: **The Harry Potter Olympics**.

And that is people from an amazing **30** countries We have also had **11** faves and **12** follows, and have **23 **reviewsfor 2 chapters! **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! :')**

On with the chapter!

**This chapter:** _Slytherin VS Hufflepuff & Magical Display_

**Lupin fan 1 appears as herself in this chapter due to being the first ever reviewer! :') she gave me a character profile:**

Name: _Amelia Stone._**  
**Gender: _Female_**  
**Description:_ Tall-ish, dark brown hair, stone grey eyes, pale skin._**  
**Personality:_ Sort of like a quiet but daring girl. Cunning because she is a Slytherin and she will do anything nessassary to win._**  
**Position: _Beater. :3_

_((Chapter was late as I had to add them in and wait for a little character profile, but hey, third chapter this week!))_

_((Also, I had no idea which MARVEL characters other than Loki, Eric Lensherr, and Natasha Romanoff should be in Slytherin))_

** and how about a contest?**

_Finish reading this chapter to find out xD_

* * *

It was now the day after the Hufflepuff VS Gryffindor Quidditch match, and ratings were still going strong, hitting an average of 5 billion viewers every hour. The media were giving an overwhelmingly positive response. Fans across the world took to Tumblr, YouTube, Facebook, and Twitter to express their joy.

"I never thought something like this would happen! I wish I could be in the live audience!"

"Stuff school! For the next 70 days, it's Harry Potter for me!"

"My teacher was freaking out over it!"

"Even my grandparents enjoy it, that's saying something."

"Loki is hot and has a sexy voice, plus he's a Slytherin. Whoever gets him is one lucky girl!"

"GO HUFFLEPUFFS! Hawkeye did great!"

"Tony Stark is an awesome Seeker! Great choice!"

But now, the cunning Slytherins were due to make their first appearance. Along with another surprise that had only been fuelled by a few words from Loki and Thor.

"We are contacting mages across your world. Yes, there are those with a high aptitude for sorcery. But they needn't hide. We will be bringing them to the Harry Potter Olympics, in order to show them that they won't be feared, they will be awed. They will be shown that there is no need to hide who they are. Because different is a good thing." Loki had spoken to one interviewer on the way back from the second day.

"These displays will amaze all mortals!" Thor had grinned proudly.

Now...it was time.

* * *

The crowd of 80,000 flocked back to the Quidditch Cup Arena **(formerly the London Olympic Arena) **to watch another hyped up quidditch game, chattering excitedly about the past two days and the events they anticipated the most, which teams they wanted to support, and whether Slytherin would match up to Hufflepuff. The only difference was that the ground had been retracted from the playing field, leaving a concrete oval which was now full of sparkling water.

"Wonder what that's for?" someone mused.

"Maybe it's a twist? Quidditch over water would be pretty exciting!" another grinned.

"I'm just hoping Loki plays today." someone shrugged.

"Forget Slytherin VS Hufflepuff, it's Loki VS Hawkeye!" another girl fangirled.

"Wonder which of those mages Loki was on about is performing today?" one guy pondered.

"Probably a water mage...this sounds like world of warcraft or something!" his friend laughed.

As soon as the clock struck 12, the Avengers zoomed into the Arena on their broomsticks, the midday sun illuminating their robes as they circled round the arena once, multicoloured fireworks going off behind them, a roar of applause and cheering accompanying their arrival. They gracefully landed in what would have been the minister's box, broomsticks neatly placed on seperate tables. Being the commentator for the display due to his knowledge of magic, Loki took the microphone.

"Welcome!" he smirked at the applause. "To the second day of the Harry Potter Olympics!"

Another cheer and round of multicoloured fireworks.

"Today, we continue with the Quidditch House Cup. Today we welcome the first of the mages from earth, who wishes her name to remain anonymous. I am sure you will all respect that decision and...enjoy the show..." Loki tailed off.

**(Again, more on this when I get around to the spin-off fic)**

All of a sudden, snow started falling from the sky, settling over the arena like a thin blanket, the sparkling frost minging with the delicate snowflakes. A figure suddenly rose from the water, who was instantly recognised as the Ravenclaw representative who refereed yesterdays Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff quidditch match. She wore some kind of pure white wetsuit, and once she hovered above the water, her hair slowly bleached to a pure white, and she touched down.

The reaction was immediate.

The water around her froze in a patch, ferns of frost snaking over the lake in beautiful delicate patterns. A soft winter breeze swirled round her, bringing up a tiny flurry of snowflakes, her hair drifting delicately in the wind. Concentrating fiercely, she slowly walked to the center, walking _on water. _Raising her palms, she brought up four huge spheres of water, inside each a flurry of frozen snowflakes, which grouped before melting, the sphere in each corner forming an animal representing each of the four Hogwarts houses. The lifelike creatures arched their bodies, before she clenched her fists, and they instantly froze, every single detail captured in the crystal-like ice. She then lowered her arms to her sides. All of a sudden, a huge Hogwarts crest, crafted entirely out of ice, rose from the water, the young woman on top, trails of water reflecting the light, sending rainbows through the detailed carving. The ice carved animals began to move again, charging _over the water towards the crest. _And the young woman.

Just before the five objects collided, she neatly backflipped off, diving into the water as the four animals crashed into the crest, sending miniature ice crests flying through the air, excess ice melting into the snow dusted waters. A huge plume of frosty white sparkles accompanied this, drifting down gently, the sight sending tears to people's eyes from the beautiful homage to a beloved series.

The applause that followed went on for many minutes afterwards.

* * *

"I thank our incredible water and ice mage for the magnificent demonstration!" Loki smiled. "I shall now pass the microphone over to my...friend, Tony Stark." Loki then vanished.

"Today's match...Slytherin VS Hufflepuff!" Tony was visibly fanboying. "Hufflepuff does not need an introduction after the awesome game yesterday...but..on the Slytherin team..."

A streak of green shot into the arena, a huge green, sparkling snake floating in the air behind them, before exploding into many fireworks in a kaleidoscope of green as the Slytherin members took their places.

"The team's three chasers are Natasha Romanoff, Eric Lensherr, and Namor. The two beaters are earth mage Amelia Stone, and Jean Grey. Their keeper is Mystique, and their seeker is Loki Odinson."

Several fangirls fainted at the sight of Loki in his Quidditch uniform. Loki only winked, making them go crazy, therefore making Tony's job harder.

"We once again have our referee, from Ravenclaw." Tony gestured to the young woman from earlier, who had her robes from yesterday on once more. She took a polite bow, and stood on the water's surface. "Today's game will be played, as you can see, over water."

"Now, I want a nice CLEAN game!" the woman raised an eyebrow, then turned to the Slytherins. "From ALL of you."

"The bludgers are released, followed by the golden snitch!" Tony commented. "The referee tosses the quaffle into the air...and the game begins!"

Loki glared at Janet, his eyes determined. She gulped slightly under the intense, competitive gaze of the Slytherin.

Below, Natasha had managed to sneak a goal past Hank Pym, the Hufflepuff keeper, and had scored ten points for Slytherin. Amidst the applause, she narrowly avoided a bludger sent her way by Johnny Storm, one of the Hufflepuff beaters. Meanwhile, Hufflepuff had also scored. Steve caught the quaffle and soared towards the Hufflepuff goal, where the Slytherin keeper, Mystique, was sneering at him. He was just launching the quaffle when...

Amelia sent the bludger his way, getting Steve in the arm, where a sickening crunch was heard. The audience winced in sympathy. Steve went hurtling off his broom towards the water below...

But the referee...she was ready.

She leapt off of the water's surface, and got a hold of Steve. She used her free hand to manipulate the water, and they sunk into the water, with her manipulating the water to swirl around them, lessening the impact, before slowly releasing the water, bringing them back to the water's surface. Above, the game had halted. Tony's jaw had dropped. Clint was fanboying **(it reminded him of waterbenders from The Last Airbenders) **and no one talked.

"Well?" the referee raised an eyebrow.

"We won't play until Steve's ok." Clint spoke up.

"So be it." the referee muttered.

She held a hand over Steve's shattered arm, as the soldier woke up.

"Stay still." her voice softened.

Within moments, Steve's arm was restored!

He thanked her profusely, before re-joining the game, the crowds cheering, the enthusiasm increasing even more when Steve scored two consecutive goals, making Amelia scowl at the soldier, and the referee, who was also clapping for the goals, keeping a sharp eye on the Slytherin team.

The scores soon rose to 50-80, with Hufflepuff in the lead once more.

Loki smirked.

Amelia caught his gaze, and nodded, before slyly sending the bludger towards the other team's seeker, throwing her off course, but not harming her, therefore staying inside the rules of the game. Taking the chance, Loki dived for the snitch that had just zoomed past him. While Peter scored yet another goal for the badgers, the Slytherins smirked with hidden glee as Loki stretched his hand outwards towards the snitch...

Just before a bludger smashed into his side.

Sending him flying off his broom...

And into the water.

Although the referee went after him, Loki soon surfaced, holding a shaking arm high.

"LOKI ODINSON HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Tony yelled. "LOKI RECEIVES 150 POINTS FOR SLYTHERIN!"

Surprised by the shock result, the referee shook her head.

"SLYTHERIN WIN!" she cried.

* * *

**Oh, the prologue to Gates of Chance is being uploaded after this, please keep a look out for it! :')**


	4. Ravenclaw VS Hufflepuff & Magical Prank

**Well! 31 reviews! You guys are amazing! I am amazed at this response. I also want to thank the 4 people who have already reviewed Gates of Chance. **_(Please check that story out if you haven't already)_

This chapter is: _Ravenclaw VS Hufflepuff & Magical Prank War_

**Hope you all enjoy! Yeah the chapter a day thing has failed. But you will still get 4 or 5 updates a week! Which is pretty good, considering I'm working on two other fanfictions-**

_Hanging On- _A Sherlock Fanfiction

_Gates of Chance- _A Rise of the Guardians fanfiction and future Harry Potter crossover.

Please check those out^^^ :)

BY THE WAY! Has anyone else seen the new trailer for Catching Fire? I think it looks fucking awesome! **(Pardon the language) **I've read the book many times, and the mockingjay dress of Cinna's design...and Effie's butterfly outfit...the arena, the training, Finnick...the parade...it all looks just...perfect! *_*

**BUT FINNICK!**

:3

***Gives mischievious look***

Before we move on, I'd just like to say that picking the Ravenclaw team was bloody hard to do! D: and to say thanks for being understanding about chapter progress being lost! ***Hugs you all and gives you wizarding robes***

_And think of the prank part as: _**Avengers and Pranks: Weasley Edition ;)**

**AN: **I know that Bruce was in Gryffindor, but if I remember correctly, he was a substitute. Bruce's official house is Ravenclaw! :)

* * *

The day after the Slytherin VS Hufflepuff match was a free day, to give everyone participating a break. However, Loki had teamed up with James and Oliver Phelps, the twins who played the mischievous Weasley twins, Fred and George, to wage a magical prank war on the rest of the cast and Avengers. Since everyone was staying in the Avengers' Tower for the time being, it was perfect timing. The night before the day off, Loki and the twins had been cooking up **(literally) **all sorts of mischief, ready for the next day. They then donned invisibility cloaks and bewitched cameras **(bewitched to be invisible too) **to record the events, and maybe even bring them up at the trial week at Hogwarts.

Assuming their positions, they readied themselves...

And waited.

* * *

Tony yawned and stretched upon waking up the next morning, giving a small smile to where Pepper would normally be, feeling quite sad she had to work on their day off. Rubbing his eyes, the billionaire wandered to the kitchen, and discovered a small, red, heart shaped box with a note. Picking up the note, he saw it was Pepper's handwriting.

_Sorry I had to dash to work. Love you, Tony. Be nice to the others._

Laughing, Tony opened the box, and found what looked like luxury chocolates, dusted with pastel shades of pink, lilac, and blue. Shrugging, he popped a pink one in his mouth, and swallowed, only to find himself starting to gag...

* * *

James struggled not to laugh as Tony started puking up pink snow. Puking Pastilles...with a twist. Loki's idea to make the twist, his and Oliver's idea of the set-up and note, and James' idea of the colour pink, the one Tony hated the most, since Loki made Tony's hair go bright pink some time ago. Making sure he was recording, James moved to get a better angle, only to freeze as Thor walked into the room.

Uh-oh.

Thor was NOT supposed to be up yet.

He guessed human sleeping pills had no effect on the god.

Keeping an eye on Thor, who was approaching Tony with a look of concern, James whispered into his earpiece.

"Lightning has struck," he spoke quickly and quietly. "I repeat, lightning has struck."

"On our way." Loki and Oliver spoke through the earpiece simultaneously.

Backing into a corner, whilst still getting a good angle on the snow-puking billionaire and confused norse god, James settled down to watch the show.

* * *

"Lightning has struck, I repeat, lightning has struck."

Loki cursed.

He should've bewitched the sleeping tablets. He should have known better. But he had to help James. Knowing Oliver would be making his way to his brother's location, Loki readied his pranking weapons, before jumping down from his air duct in Bruce's room, and sneaking out with ninja-like stealth.

* * *

By the time Oliver and Loki reached the kitchen, it was chaos. Every single one of the other Avengers and **main **Harry Potter cast were all puking pure snow, in a rainbow of colours. Clint was actually puking rainbows. Between gags, they all cursed, completely unaware that the whole event was being filmed. Thor was the only one who had not yet touched a pastille, for once, him being the only one with some sense.

"BROTHER!" Thor bellowed. "I KNOW YOU AND THE TWINS OF WEASLEY ARE BEHIND SUCH VILLAINY!"

Clint snorted, laughing at the same time, so he choked on snow, nearly going purple in the face.

Needless to say, Loki, Oliver, and James fled the tower.

* * *

The day after the magical prank, everyone was back to full health, and back in the Quidditch World Cup Arena replica, ready for the day of the Ravenclaw VS Hufflepuff match. Ravenclaw were the only ones who had not yet played a match. Once all the news cameras were online and ready to go, and every single seat in the arena was filled, Loki took the microphone.

"Welcome, everyone." his voice echoed. "Welcome back to the Harry Potter Olympics!"

The crowds cheered and whooped.

"TODAY'S MATCH..." Loki took a deep breath. "RAVENCLAW VS HUFFLEPUFF!"

The fans of the houses in question cheered, waving their scarves and banners, faces painted with their respective house colours, to show support for the players.

"Here come Hufflepuff!" Loki directed his gaze to the sky.

Every single Hufflepuff player flew in, riding on...badgers.

Flying badgers.

Seeing this, the Hufflepuff supporters went wild, clapping, whistling, and cheering even louder as the team circled the arena. After the first circle, the flying badgers slowly morphed back into firebolt broomsticks, newly given to the team.

"A unique entry, Hufflepuff!" Loki grinned. "And now...for...the only team we have yet to meet...RAVENCLAW!"

Filled with anticipation, the Ravenclaw supporters nearly went into a frenzy.

Surprisingly, their designated team captain entered the arena first.

The Ravenclaw referee who had supervised all matches so far, was none other than the Quidditch Captain of Ravenclaw! Flying in on an eagle made purely of magical water, she saluted the Ravenclaw supporters, flying low over the clouds, robes billowing in her wake. After her, Bruce followed, on another water-conjured eagle, looking solid, yet semi-transparent, water droplets scattering whenever the magical eagles flapped their wings.

The rest of the team followed, on magical water ravens and smaller eagles, swooping and doing loop-the-loops, near-crystalline drops of water shining in the bright sun.

The captain suddenly made her eagle vanish, and zoomed towards the arena ground, right hand outstretched.

A firebolt broomstick zoomed over the arena...

She was fifteen feet from the ground...

The broomstick drew closer...

Thirteen feet...

Closer still...

Ten feet...

Almost there...

The audience were on the edge of their seats, no one talking, drinking, eating, or even daring to _breathe _throughout Ravenclaw's dramatic entrance, a few people swallowing their nerves as the Ravenclaw captain plummeted towards the ground.

At merely six feet from the ground, she was able to grab her broomstick, and mount it, zooming upwards moments before she should have crashed, a cloud of blue sparks following her, forming an eagle which then exploded into fireworks, the other magical eagles and ravens also vanishing, the team members summoning their broomsticks in near-record time.

"AN EXCELLENT DISPLAY FROM RAVENCLAW!" Loki was actually hyped.

Thor smiled, along with the others.

"LOOKS LIKE HUFFLEPUFF IS GOING TO HAVE A HARD TIME!" Loki's voice boomed out, echoing in the arena, the volume barely rising above the endless cheers and whistles. "The players are as follows...Captain and Keeper, earth mage Willow Evans, Seeker, Bruce Banner, beaters Ben Grimm and Cyclops, and chasers Nightcrawler, Storm, and Colossus!"

People of the arena roared their approval. The Hufflepuffs, Clint in particular, looked put out, and, though they'd not admit it, worried, by Ravenclaw's dramatic and risk-taking entrance.

**(AN: Apparently, an element closely related to Ravenclaw is air...according to something on Wikipedia. Interesting, huh? ;D )**

"The referee for today's match is Natasha Romanoff, Slytherin team member in Quidditch." Loki introduced Natasha as she jumped onto her Nimbus 2001, and settled in the centre of the arena, hovering a few feet above the ground.

"The players get into position." Loki commentated as the players did so.

Natasha released the bludgers, followed by the snitch.

"The bludgers are released, followed by the golden snitch!" Loki leaned forward.

She launched the Quaffle into the air.

"The Quaffle is released..." Loki raised his voice. "AND THE GAME BEGINS!"

Clint seized the quaffle, and hurled it in the air towards Steve, who, seeing Ben zoom towards him, turned to Peter, who was ready.

"Excellent pass made by Clint Barton to Steve Rogers. Ben Grimm is drawing close, however. What will Steve's move be?"

Steve, seeing no other alternative, launched the quaffle at Peter, who almost had it within his grasp, before Nightcrawler zoomed past, easily catching the quaffle, and hurling it towards his team's goal. Hank Pym readied himself.

"A risky but well-executed move from Ravenclaw chaser Nightcrawler. Can Hufflepuff's keeper deflect it?" Loki commentated with eagerness, the other remaining Avengers watching closely, along with the Harry Potter cast. Thor stood close to JK Rowling, who had been able to attend that day, acting as her bodyguard.

Hank deflected the quaffle, but it was caught by Colossus, who positively _hurled the quaffle with all his strength, _the speed of the ball too much for Hank, who nearly broke his fingers trying to deflect the goal, which, unfortunately for the Hufflepuffs, went through.

"An incredible strategy! Colossus scores 10 points for Ravenclaw! Their captain certainly knows her way around Quidditch, that's for sure." Loki whistled in amazement. "OH! Peter Parker now has the quaffle, and is attempting to score a goal..." Loki leaned forward further. "It's going to be a close one!"

Willow moved, so it seemed as if the quaffle were to collide with her face.

The audience leaned forward.

Smirking, Willow kept one hand on the broom, before doing an impressive kick to deflect the quaffle, not even flinching as it bruised her leg, quickly re-mounting her broomstick.

"Another unique move from the Ravenclaw team! The badgers need to step up their game to beat the eagles!" Loki grinned, actually excited.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Ravenclaw had scored a grand 60, whilst Hufflepuff were only just on 20. The Ravenclaw team were flawless, not only in the defensive side, the beaters doing their job at protecting their team mates from the bludgers, whilst precisely aiming at their badger rivals, but also in the offensive- the fury and speed had not been matched, even by book and movie standards, according to Jo herself. Their strategy had clearly been planned since the announcement of the game's planning,.

While the game raged on below, Bruce had caught sight of the snitch, hovering just to the left, and behind, of Janet's head. He zoomed towards it, and was inches away when Janet caught on and slammed into his side.

The two battled in the air, arms oustretched as the snitch flew in a ring around the arena, diving and ducking as bludgers were sent their way, and quaffles were tossed.

"The seekers have seen the snitch! An intense struggle seems to be occuring!" Loki's eyes glittered with excitement. "Meanwhile, Ravenclaw blocks a goal from Hufflepuff, and...excellent passes!" Loki abruptly exclaimed. "RAVENCLAW SCORE AGAIN! HUFFLEPUFF NEED THE SNITCH TO GIVE THEM VICTORY!"

As the snitch dived, Bruce did not hesitate to do so, Janet mere centimetres behind him.

The other players seemed to freeze as the two seekers shot past.

They were a mere five metres from the ground.

Janet looked to Bruce, then to the snitch.

Bruce kept his focus on the snitch.

They were 2 metres...

Janet gulped, glancing again to Bruce.

1 metre.

Janet swore before lifting off. Bruce, grinning, seized the snitch, and pulled up a mere half foot from the harsh ground, holding the golden snitch high as he zoomed back up to his team-mates.

"HE'S GOT THE SNITCH! BRUCE BANNER WINS 150 POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW!" Loki was ecstatic for his friend Bruce, snickering under his breath at Clint's furious and stunned expression, as well as Steve's shock. "THE EAGLES WIN!

* * *

**It's 00:34 am now, literally the middle of the night, and the chapter is finally done! I re-wrote it so many times before I was satisfied, and I hope it satisfies you, my readers!**

_Keep a look out for a competition announcement!_


	5. HP Cast VS Avengers Quidditch & Displays

**So sorry! Would have uploaded this earlier, but I finally got my sister to watch Deathly Hallows Part 1 with me- I've been slowly converting her into a Potterhead. At dinner, we watched Potter Puppet Pals, and, needless to say, I keep singing...**_Snape, snape, sev-er-us Snape_**, to which she will then shout** **out**..._DUMBLEDORE! _

It's stuck in my head now -_-''

_Anyways, here is the new chapter: _Harry Potter cast VS Avengers Quidditch & Display

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Snape, Snape, Sev-er-us Snape...Snape, Snape, Sev-er-us Snape...__**DUMBLEDORE!**_

**_XD_**

**_Time of starting this chapter because of my procrastinating skills :_**23:36 pm _D:_

* * *

"Today's the day!" one news reporter, stood at the east entrance of the Quidditch Arena, grinned to the camera.

"Today..." another nearby reporter informed. "We will witness what could be the greatest Quidditch match of the Harry Potter olympics..."

"THE MAIN HARRY POTTER CAST..." another fanboyed. "VERSUS THE AVENGERS!"

"JK Rowling herself will be commentating, our sources say." a Hufflepuff robe-covered female reporter grinned.

"The Harry Potter Olympics have been a major success so far, and it's only just begun! Fans across the world have nothing negative to say whatsoever! Also, it appears Pottermore registrations have soared to 2 billion since the conclusion of the opening ceremony, Tumblr also seeing a 30% rise in members." yet another reporter nodded to the camera.

"The match is said to be introduced by a spectacular display...one can only imagine what incredible things we will witness today." the Hufflepuff robe-covered female reporter spoke again.

* * *

At precisely midday, a tap on the main microphone in what would be the minister's box echoed through the arena, every single audience member silenced, shivering with pure excitement.

"Welcome, every single one of you."

The crowds cheered wildly. It was, as fans called her, Queen Rowling.

"I have the immeasurable honour of commentating today's activities." she spoke again. "Now, before we begin the match, each team will present their displays. Once both magical displays have been performed, audience members will have the chance to vote, using their electronic devises, on which display was more thrilling. The winning team shall receive an automatic 50 points. Should there be a tie, the points shall be split equally."

People talked amongst themselves for a moment, having mixed feelings about voting.

How could they choose?

"It seems only fitting that the incredible group of people funding and presenting the Harry Potter Olympics should open today's games. I wish them the best of luck in delivering their display." Jo then sat down.

All sound in the arena ceased to exist.

You could have heard a pin drop.

The beat of wings...

That is how quiet the arena was.

All of a sudden, it started raining over the centre of the arena, just the center, mystifying everyone, even more so when they saw no clouds. Observing, the Harry Potter team, all in character, **(Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Luna, and Neville) **cursed. While they had gotten the means to perform magic from Loki and Thor, they had not thought to enlist the help of the water mage, who had been a huge aid to the games, and had gained quite the fan following. Cursing, they returned to watching.**  
**

All of a sudden, the rain froze...not freezing, as in ice freezing, but just...pausing in the air. Each drop then morphed into magical water candles, which actually reflected a warm light. Then, the candles moved apart and floated at an equal distance from each other, at varying heights. Willow, everyone now knew her name, apparated into the midst of it all, wearing deep blue robes reminiscent of Snape's, hair also down and slicked back slightly.

She raised her custom wand, and released a shower of bright blue watery sparks.

One by one, the Avengers appeared in the arena, forming a hexagon, the six of them standing equally apart, all wearing robes the same style as Willow, but in different colours representing them; Tony in scarlet, Thor in a much deeper, almost maroon red, Clint in deep purple, Natasha in black, Loki in emerald green, and Steve in sky blue. Bruce stood in the center, in much darker green robes. He held up his wand, and Willow touched down, the two standing back to back.

The audience watched in silence, enraptured.

Bruce's wand released Hulk-green sparks, whereas Willow's produced a watery blue colour series of sparks. Tony's released red sparks, Thor's gold, Clint's purple, Natasha's black, Steve's blue, Loki's green and yellow. Each spark homed in on a water candle, and connected, the trails of magic still completely visible, connecting the candles like dot-the-dot **(AN: Hope that's right) **activity puzzles.

The screens showed the arena from above.

Stunned, the audience members felt their jaws drop.

The candles, now seeming so strategically placed, formed the Hogwarts Logo, in perfect detail.

As the audience members cheered, the rival Harry Potter team cursing, JK Rowling also clapping, the Hogwarts logo burst into flame, the water literally catching fire, defying physics and maddening any scientists watching. The flames circled the Avengers and their guest mage, with each circle gaining size, length, and detail.

The magical, multicoloured fire formed a basilisk, standing 200 metres tall, a whole fifty metres above the upmost part of the arena.

Hissing and baring its fangs, the basilisk bowed its head, looking incredibly life-like.

To the audience's mix of horror and surprise, the basilisk started to solidify, before becoming completely solid.

It dove, hissing furiously, towards the Avengers, who immediately split off, seeming to have a well-orchestrated plan. They circled it in turn, Thor, Tony and Steve circling closest, followed by Clint, Natasha and Bruce, then followed by Loki and Willow.

Each of them, save for Loki and Willow, fired various spells at the basilisk, some of them actually receiving injuries, many cuts and bruises, which made everyone, yes, every single person watching gasp.

Even the rivalling team.

Willow was using a magical water-shield to protect Loki as he began to summon something.

The cameras zoomed in, the big screens giving a clear view.

Loki was creating the sword of Godric Gryffindor!

As soon as it was done, many minutes into the huge Basilisk battle, Loki charged, ducking to avoid a blow to his abdomen from the end of the Basilisk serpents tail. He cursed when he missed his opportunity to behead it.

Until Willow made a series of gestures.

Understanding, the trickster leapt into the air, before pinning the tail to the ground by the sword of Godric Gryffindor, the blade digging into the ground as he pushed it in to the hilt.

"NOW!" the other Avengers shouted.

A huge amount of water appeared round Willow. The earth-bound mage manipulated the water, forming it into a huge bow, with the design of the Gryffindor sword, but still remaining water-like. An arrow also appeared, which she also notched to the bow, both objects solidifying, the bow silver with red rubies and inscriptions, identical to the design of the blade. The arrow, also silver, had a ruby embedded in its tip, sharpened.

Making a trail of water go round and under the basilisk, she froze it.

"Hurry!" Loki urged.

Willow ran, freezing the water, and sliding on it towards the basilisk, preparing to take aim.

Everyone leaned forward in their seats.

All cheering ceased.

Not a sound was made.

Just as she slid under the huge serpent's head, Willow released the arrow, which flew through the head of the basilisk from the underside, visually and audibly tearing through flesh. Neatly teleporting next to Loki, Willow made the bow disappear.

The basilisk came crashing to the ground, before a multicoloured light began to emanate from it.

Parts of the basilisk began to peel away like petals, floating away in the breeze, just like the death of Voldemort in the Deathly Hallows Part 2 movie. When each particle was airborn, they then imploded in a series of multicoloured fireworks.

The Avengers and their Guest mage bowed.

The applause that followed went on for a solid half hour afterwards.

* * *

"I personally thank the Avengers and their guest mage, Willow, for that spectacular display!" JK Rowling finally managed to calm down the crowd. "An incredible and thrilling start to the day. Now, their rivals, some of my beloved main characters from my novels and the movies, the Harry Potter team!"

**(AN: They are in character and in costume, so I will refer to them as their respective characters)**

Harry appeared first, zooming in on his firebolt broomstick, grinning hugely as his original Quidditch robes fluttered in the breeze. He circled the cheering audience once, before hovering at the east area of the arena. Ron followed, waving to the crowd, also in Gryffindor Quidditch robes. He stayed hovering at the west area of the arena. Hermione soon followed, stationing herself at the north area of the arena.

Fred and George followed, grinning wider than ever, wearing custom Quidditch robes, which had the same patterns as their Joke Shop uniforms. They remained at the south area of the arena.

Neville followed, waving shyly, but grinning hugely, gripping the broomstick tight, wearing regular Hogwarts robes modified to be Quidditch robes.

Luna entered last, in Ravenclaw Quidditch robes, hovering back to back in the middle of the arena with Neville.

Each of them swallowed. The Avengers and their Guest Mage had put on quite the show, and it would be hard to match that! Nevertheless, they all readied themselves, making sure they were in position and steadying their nerves.

* * *

**(AN: This is about where the page shut down and I nearly screamed in frustration as I lost half of the chapter -_-)**

**(AN: And also where I am now re-typing -_-)**

**(AN: At 00:34 am -_-)**

* * *

All of a sudden, with a burst of energy, they all began flying round, so quickly they were little more than blurs, plumes of magical smoke following them, the group almost going into a frenzy as they seemed to be making something. Swooping and diving, they left the audience's jaws hanging open- the speed was incredible, even for the firebolts that they rode.

The colours soon mixed, forming a smoky kaleidoscope of colours.

It was mesmerizing to watch.

However, just as they seemed to slow down, the lights went out.

There was a moment of confusion before they flashed on again.

Revealing a complete, large replica of Hogwarts.

Out of colourful...

_Near solid..._

**_Magical smoke!_**

Pleasantly surprised, the audience cheered, nearly going into a frenzy as they jumped up and down, clapping and wolf-whistling. After a moment of revelling in the positive response, the Harry Potter team seized and drew their wants, pointing it at the smoky Hogwarts. It burst into flame, the column of rainbow flames soaring into the sky, shocking everyone watching, even Jo herself. Loki raised an eyebrow. Willow nodded her approval.

When the flames cleared, it revealed a huge dementor.

The chill made everyone retreat back into their seats.

Luna raised her wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" she cried.

Her patronus, a hare, emerged from the tip of her wand, and began to circle the dementor. Neville followed, his a rabbit **(AN: Couldn't find his patronus) **which matched the Patronus of Luna, making the Nuna shippers in the audience nearly faint with joy, the two soul animals battling the dementor. Fred and George's patronuses, meerkats **(AN: Again, needed to make that up...) **joining the fight. Hermione's Otter soon followed, along with Ron's Jack Russell Terrier patronus.

Harry raised his wand.

Glowing brighter than the others, a stag emerged, rearing its head towards the weakening dementor.

All of the soul animals, glowing a mesmerizing blue, backed away, before simultaneously charging.

Upon contact, the animals and dementor imploded into a series of icy-blue coloured fireworks, the audience practically in a riot as they cheered and roared their approval.

* * *

Nearly twenty minutes later, the audience had calmed down enough for Jo to speak. A further ten minutes passed as she asked for the votes to be sent in. Once the votes were collected, she spoke up.

"Both displays were equally awe-inspiring, and such attention to detail really captured my heart as the author of the world of Harry Potter. I could not ask for more beautiful displays than those. Thank you." she smiled as the audience cheered. "However, the votes have been counted. There were...just five votes between the two teams."

Everyone leaned forward in their seats.

In their respective Quidditch positions, the Avengers and Harry Potter cast looked to each other before returning their attention to Jo.

"It was indeed close...but the fifty bonus quidditch points go to..." she took a deep breath. "THE AVENGERS AND THEIR AMAZING GUEST MAGE!"

No one complained.

Every single person voiced their approval, the two rival teams smiling and nodding at each other good-heartedly.

* * *

**(AN: This is where my internet connection said goodbye again and made me lose the third part of the chapter...at 00:49 am -_-'' I need a new laptop or better internet...)**

* * *

"And now...I shall inform you of the positions each team member is playing...although you can all see for yourselves." Jo smiled. "For the Harry Potter team, I will refer to them as their characters, per their request. We have Harry himself as seeker, Ron as Keeper, the twins in the position of beaters, with Luna, Neville, and Hermione as the team's chasers."

People whispered for a moment before clapping to show their approval.

"On the Avengers side, we have Loki Odinson as seeker, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanoff as chasers, Thor Odinson and Bruce Banner as the team's beaters...and finally...Clint Barton as the keeper!"

Willow once again flew onto the pitch with the case of Quidditch equipment.

"Our referee is also in position to start the game..." Jo commentated. "The bludgers are released...followed by the golden snitch!" people in the audience went wild. "The quaffle is released."

No one moved.

"And the game begins!" Jo declared.

* * *

Ten minutes in, both teams were even in terms of points, although Willow had already had to repair Tony's broken arm. Each member of both teams was highly skilled, making it a tough and interesting match. At the current moment, Luna had the quaffle. She quickly threw it to Neville, who narrowly dodged a bludger and passed to Hermione, who almost had it before Natasha swooped past and practically snatched it from her grasp, the russian calling to Steve, making the other team think she was passing to Steve, before launching the Quaffle at Tony, who only just caught it before launching it towards his team's goal, literally skimming Ron and just barely scoring another ten points.

* * *

Fourty-five minutes in, and the game was heating up. The Harry Potter Team had a respectable eighty points, whereas the Avengers had one hundred and thirty points, mainly due to their huge lead, but their skills also. At the present time, Neville had the quaffle. He was just about to throw it to Luna, when Thor got him with a well-aimed bludger, making Neville spin and lose his grip on the Quaffle. Luna and Steve went for it at the same time, but crashed into each other, letting the quaffle fall further towards the ground. In record time, Tony swooped up and grabbed it.

* * *

Two hours had passed, and neither team was letting up, the scores at a record-breaking standstill of one hundred and seventy. The keepers had upped their game, and now only the Snitch would be able to decide the winner. Loki, who was hovering way above his fellow players, and just opposite from Harry, face-palmed as Natasha, letting out her Slytherin nature, snatched Thor's bat and hit the bludger at Neville, nearly knocking him off his broom, getting the first foul of the game from an angry Willow. Ten points automatically went to Harry's team.

Blinking furiously to calm his anger, Loki almost missed the snitch fly past him and dive.

He followed it's lead, Harry close behind, the game literally pausing as the two zoomed towards the ground.

Neither wanted to back away.

Hitting into each other's broomsticks on the way down, both seekers outstretched their hands.

At the last moment, their hit was too harsh, and they both went flying in different directions, Loki grasping seemingly at air.

The two rolled on the ground, badly bruised, but mostly unharmed.

The arena went silent as the two seekers scrambled to their feet, wavering slightly.

Loki smirked.

He raised his hand, exposing the golden snitch which he had only just barely caught.

"HE'S GOT THE SNITCH!" Jo exclaimed. "Loki Odinson has caught the snitch!"

The Avengers, Willow included, cheered.

"THE AVENGERS WIN!"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's now 1:10 am and I can now relax, knowing that I have updated and the chapter has been well planned out and written :P **

**Hope it was to your liking!**

_Thanks again for your support so far! Make sure to read and review **Gates of Chance **and **Hanging On **whenever you can spare some time!_


	6. Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw & Magic Reading

**I am so so sorry for not updating this week! I am on summer vacation, but I've suddenly become popular! It also has something to do with my nerdy parents getting me to watch all four Alien movies with them :) they're 18s, and I see why now, they are fucking scary! Here is my scary-scale:**

**Alien: **Tense, scary in some scenes

**Aliens: **Pretty scary, gets more action-packed and intense, awesome

**Alien 3: **Holy shit! Ok, absolutely scary, really tense too

**Alien Resurrection: **HOLY SHIT THAT FILM IS FUCKING TERRIFYING! SCARIEST FILM I'VE EVER SEEN!

**My dad had a bit too much to drink, and while watching Alien 3, I went 'that's bloody disgusting' (you can tell I'm British xD) and my dad went 'did you say bloody' and I replied 'uh yeah' and one of our friends who stayed over to watch the films went 'stop bloody swearing' which is so unlike him! Then my dad gets up to get another beer, turns round at the door and says 'Yeah, because it's fucking disgusting!'. I love my parents, they are just as nerdy as me, if not more. If you want to fall asleep, start them on Star Trek, they'll talk for hours.**

Anyways, here is another chapter of the Harry Potter Olympics. I know after alot of chapters I put 'Team Interviews' but I had the idea of 'fandom features', so a Disney-related display, or an anime-related display, perhaps they are co-sponsors of the event? I just want an excuse to include my favourite fandoms! Also, this way, we can do crossovers within a crossover. Your thoughts?

_**Cross-ception?**_

Haha :3 _**Anyways**_, I also finished reading the Full Metal Alchemist manga. **I am still crying ;_;**

**HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT: **I will be embarking on a project of similar nature to this- the Big Four Tournament! It will include battles against evil dragons, taming dragons, aerial displays, battles between spirits, archery, epic fantasy battles, and more! For those who don't know, the Big Four are the characters **Jack Frost **from **Rise of the Guardians**, **Merida Dunbroch **from **Brave**, **Rapunzel **from **Tangled**, and **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock **from **How To Train Your Dragon!**

**HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT 2: **I also have plans for a **Lord of the Rings **themed Olympics/Tournament thing. I need to branch out to different themes and expand my fanfiction writing skills...

**A REGULAR OLD ANNOUNCEMENT: **Have any of you played the indie playstation game JOURNEY? It's absolutely beautiful, the music is incredible, and I cry every single time I finish the game. Words cannot describe the beauty of that game. Which is why I was thinking of a Journey fanfiction. And a Full Metal Alchemist fanfiction :')

IF YOU WANT ME TO START THESE FANFICTIONS TODAY...AND PUBLISH THEM THIS WEEK: _Let me know in a review, and let's get 10 reviews for this chapter...not much to ask for :) also say YAY or NAY to this idea. I have too many ideas -_- also, I am thinking of writing a Full Metal Alchemist fanfic._

**This Chapter: **Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw & Dramatic Reading

_(This chapter's magical display was re-written 3 times as I wasn't quite sure what kind of display it should be, I am still dissatisfied and hope you aren't disapointed)_

* * *

"Yesterday's incredible match between our favourite Harry Potter cast members and the Avengers was truly a sight to behold." one reporter shuffled her papers in the News studio. "Viewings reached an all time high of six billion, videos, clips, and edits on YouTube, Tumblr, Facebook, and Twitter totalling a further 500 million views. Today, we have the Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw quidditch game, which is to be opened by a magical display."

"The performers are so far unknown, but the mage we have seen in the Ravenclaw team is a likely candidate."

"Hufflepuff played exceptionally well in all their matches!"

"Slytherin...pretty formidable team, but Ravenclaw is the one to watch out for, I reckon."

"Going by the standards so far, the magical display will be beautiful."

* * *

Finally, as the clock struck 12 midday, people took their seats in the Quidditch arena. Not one seat was empty. As soon as everyone was seated, it suddenly went dark. Suddenly, a single spotlight came on, showing Loki sat on his broomstick in Slytherin robes. He took out a book, and began to read.

"There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road, at Twilight."

Everyone's hearts skipped a beat.

It was the Tale of the Three Brothers.

The three deathly hallows.

As Loki read the first sentence, magical figures, holographic but shimmering like water, hovered many feet above Loki, acting out the story.

Another spotlight came on, this time showing Willow in her Hogwarts robes.

"In time, the brothers reached a river too treacherous to pass." she read.

This time, Thor appeared, his voice strangely soft.

"But being learned in the magical arts, the three brothers simply waved their wands, and made a bridge."

Clint appeared soon after, all of them floating apart from each other in equal intervals like the numbers on a clock.

"Before they could cross, however, the brothers found their path blocked by a hooded figure." he read.

Natasha appeared in her own spotlight.

"It was death, and he felt cheated." she read softly.

A huge, magical water figure of 'death' appeared over the audience, lifelike, and as eerie as a dementor.

Tony then appeared.

"Cheated because travellers would normally drown in the river." the billionaire read, surprisingly calm.

Steve was the next to appear.

"Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic." the captain read.

Bruce then appeared.

"And said each had earned a prize for being clever enough to evade him." Bruce was stoic and calm, but every single Avenger had a smile on their face.

Above, the scenes played out in sparkling water figures, sending little droplets of blue sparkles downward.

"The oldest, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence." Willow continued the story.

"So death fashioned him one from an Elder tree that stood nearby." Loki smiled warmly at her.

In the background, the haunting music played, low and echoing, yet not drowning out the reading.

"The second brother decided he wanted to humiliate death even further." Steve read steadily.

"And asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave." Thor faltered slightly, but continued.

"So death plucked a stone from the river, and offered it to him." Natasha breezed through the words.

Not one single member of the audience spoke. They hardly dared _breathe _during this haunting, yet magical moment.

"Finally, death turned to the third brother." Clint lifted his eyes momentarily to the haunting magical water figures above.

"The humble man, he asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place...without being followed by death." Tony read flawlessly.

"And so it was that death reluctantly handed over his own cloak of invisibility." Loki sighed happily at the story.

"The first brother travelled to a distant village, where with the Elder Wand in hand, he killed a wizard with whom he had once quarrelled." Willow's eyes flickered from her own book copy, to the other Avengers, and focused on Loki before returning her gaze to the page.

"Drunk with the power that the Elder Wand had given him, he bragged of his invincibility." Steve read.

"But that night, another wizard stole the wand, and slit the brother's throat for good measure." Bruce shivered slightly.

You could have heard a pin drop in the arena, with the low music and soft reading.

"And so death took the first brother for his own." Tony's eyes widened.

"The second brother journeyed to his home, where he took the stone and turned it thrice in hand." Natasha read.

"To his delight, the girl who he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death, appeared before him." Thor continued with a heavy heart, absorbing the story.

"Yet soon she turned sad, and cold, for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, the second brother killed himself so as to join her." Loki carried on valiantly.

"And so death took the second brother." Willow blinked to stop herself crying- it was a very sad tale. "As for the third brother, deaths searched for many years but was never able to find him."

"Only when he attained a great age did the youngest brother shed the cloak of invisibility and give it to his son." Willow and Loki read in unison as the other Avengers' spotlights disappeared one by one. "He then greeted death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, departing this life..."

Everyone held their breath as the magical water figures vanished, along with all the Avengers, save for Loki and Willow.

Another magical water symbol slowly began to form in the sky.

"...as equals."

The story concluded, and the Deathly Hallows symbol shone brightly in the sky, slowly turning round as Loki and Willow vanished from the arena. Tears were streaming down people's faces- the sheer emotion and tone of the reading, combined with the incredible water figures replicating the scenes, was enough to make anyone cry.

* * *

Several minutes after the Deathly Hallows performance, Loki's voice echoed through the microphone.

"Welcome, everyone, to another day at the Harry Potter Olympics!" he grinned.

The vast crowds cheered.

"Today's Quidditch match is...Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw!" Loki stretched, still grinning.

"I will re-acquaint you al with each team's players as they fly onto the pitch." Loki saw the first person. "On the Gryffindor team, we have chasers Phil Coulson, Nick Fury, and substitute Natasha Romanoff, beaters Thor Odinson and Logan, don't forget their keeper is none other than Hercules **(MARVEL character), **and their seeker is...substitute Tony Stark!"

The Gryffindor viewers across the globe went wild.

Several fangirls fainted.

Another started crying.

"On the Ravenclaw team, we have Captain and Keeper, earth mage Willow Evans, Seeker, Bruce Banner, beaters Ben Grimm and Cyclops, and chasers Nightcrawler, Storm, and Colossus!" Loki re-introduced everyone as they took their positions in the arena. "The referee for today's match is Clint Barton!"

Clint waved from his position in the center of the arena.

He released the two bludgers, followed by the snitch.

"And the bludgers are released, followed by the golden snitch! As always, whoever catches the snitch, ends the game!" Loki commentated.

Clint launched the quaffle into the air.

"The quaffle is released." Loki held his breath as Nightcrawler caught it. "AND THE GAME BEGINS!"

The crowds roared in excitement as Nightcrawler ducked a bludger sent his way by Logan, and hurled the quaffle, which was just barely caught in time by Cyclops, who tossed it to Ben Grimm, who dodged another bludger from Logan and scored the first goal of the game.

"An excellent start to the game!" Loki exclaimed enthusiastically. "Ben Grimm scores ten points for Ravenclaw!"

* * *

Ten minutes in, and the game was heating up. Willow had a broken right leg and shattered left ankle, Thor had a bruised rib (or two or three), and Bruce was pretty sure he fractured his right knee. But no one yielded, no one seeked out medical treatment. That was how competitive the game was getting. Willow looked like she wanted to throw up- milky white in complexion, but a determined look plastered itself on her face as she blocked a goal sent her way by Fury, with said shattered ankle. Barely blinking, she continued to concentrate on the game. Storm managed to narrowly score a goal from the team, but was knocked out of the sky from a bludger, courtesy of Thor. Coulson caught the quaffle, and tossed it behind him to Natasha, who positively _hurled _it at his team's goal, only to be deflected by a now-fractured right wrist belonging to the stoic Willow.

* * *

"The game is heating up ferociously, and Ravenclaw has an incredible lead, with the scores thus far at 90-30! Gryffindor is playing well, but clearly not well enough- they need to step up their game." Loki commentated a further half an hour into the game.

Fury once again committed a foul, stealing Logan's bludger and nearly knocking Nightcrawler out of the sky.

"Some members of both teams should consider medical-" Loki stopped at the ferocious looks on the faces of the players. "And Ravenclaw just scored another goal!"

Thor sent a bludger towards Colossus, who narrowly dodged it, catching the quaffle as Nightcrawler threw it his way. Colossus then hurled the quaffle at Ravenclaw's goal, only for it to be deflected by Hercules, who sent it towards Natasha. Natasha almost caught it before a bludger smashed into the quaffle, courtesy of Ben Grimm, who caused the quaffle to be deflected towards Colossus, who then hurled it at the goal...

* * *

Fourty-five minutes in, Ravenclaw were still soaring in the lead with an incredible 120, as opposed to Gryffindor, who had 70 points. By this point, not a single player was without injury, although Willow, Thor, and Bruce looked ready to collapse. Suddenly, Bruce caught sight of the golden snitch, just near the Gryffindor goal, on the opposite end of the pitch from him. Without a second thought, he zoomed towards it, dodging a bludger which then smashed into Willow's chest, knocking her clean off her broom and sending her tumbling to the ground, where the calm captain collapsed, giving Bruce a weak thumbs-up before passing out. Catching on to the situation, Tony flew after Bruce, the game starting to pause as the two seekers zoomed after the snitch.

They followed it up into the air, doing loop-the-loops, stretching out their arms in a desperate attempt to catch the snitch.

Tony almost had it when...

A bludger from Ben Grimm hit the end of his broomstick...

Knocking Tony off...

Making him land on his ass in the sand of the pitch, cursing.

Bruce stretched out his hand...

And caught the snitch!

Holding it high, Bruce grinned proudly.

"HE'S GOT THE SNITCH!" Loki shouted. "BRUCE BANNER WINS 150 POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW! RAVENCLAW WINS!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yeesh, that game was brutal ._.''

**A/N 2: **How about a fanart contest guise? :3 you can draw any character/scene from the story so far, and send it to me either via my facebook fanpage under the same name as here, Melting Angels, or by my email: **annabellegatehouse ** and put the subject as: **Harry Potter Olympics Contest**! Prize? It will be featured as the cover photo of this story, and be shared on my fanpage. **:'D**

**Have fun! Hope we get some entries!**


	7. Slytherin VS Ravenclaw & Cptn Interview

**Yeah, time for interviews! **

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: **Harry Potter Olympics EXTRAS _will be published alongside the next chapter- a little bonus showing what goes on behind-the-scenes in the fanfic! Cue Harry Potter Karaoke! :D_

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT 2: **For the Quidditch matches including countries, you guys can submit an OC! You will be randomly assigned to a team unless you request a country to be put in- make sure it's on the chapter list before you submit them though! You can include a short character profile in your review! Make note that some may not make it, and if a team gets full, you will be put on whichever team has spaces! :')

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT 3: **Planning for the Big Four Tournament and the Lord of the Rings Tournament is underway! Both will be published some time in August! :D I need ideas for titles for both, and possibly ideas for games to include- I've got a fair amount but could use some help :')

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT 4: **FANART contest! We need a cover photo for this fanfiction! You may send me the link to your Deviantart account _(if you have one and wish to do it that way!) _or post it on my facebook fanpage, which is also called _Melting Angels! _Or you can send it to my email: _annabellegatehouse _with the subject: _Fanart Contest_

_I really do hope we get some entries! Anyways, on with the chapter! **So sorry** about not updating- family issues and my personal life which I will not give specific details, so please excuse updating hectic schedule! This will be a chapter a week now and thus take a year to complete, but once I get up the Harry Potter Olympics Extras, the Big Four Tournament, etc, you will be kept entertained! :') of course, if I can post more than once a week, I will! :D_

* * *

Another day had begun at the Harry Potter Olympics. People were swarming into the Quidditch Arena for yet another match between two cunning teams. Slytherin, who were vicious and cunning, versus Ravenclaw, who were calm, stoic, and calculating. This was sure to be an interesting match, especially as the big screens were due to show interviews of some of the team members.

* * *

"I'm here in the Ravenclaw Suite with Team Captain and Keeper, Willow Evans." a female reporter in Ravenclaw robes spoke to the camera.

Willow stood at her side, smiling, with bruises still covering the right side of her face from the previous match, broken bones healed, but bandages still slightly visible, yet her Quidditch robes looked like new. While the reporter spoke, she tied her hair up in a fishtail plait, and put on her bracers and knee-guards. She then stood and faced the reporter.

"So, you're currently the most popular female of the games." the reporter looked ecstatic.

"Really?" Willow looked surprised. "But there's Black Widow..Storm...to consider."

"Your displays have really been admired by fans."

"I was just having fun."

"Well, either way, everyone's enjoying it. Could you perhaps tell us a bit more about yourself?"

"I suppose." Willow paused, before grinning. "I uh..I'm turning nineteen on the day of the closing ceremony...so that's awesome!"

"Lucky! You'll probably get a special gift or something!"

"I can help...nah, I'm joking. I like...the colours green and blue...uh...I was training for the official olympics to become an all-round athlete, but heard about the Olympics and pursued my...sorcery skills."

"Amazing! And we've all been wondering...how is everyone on the team faring? Last match was quite brutal! I believe you sustained some major injuries as well?"

"Yeahhhh..." Willow looked kind of sheepish. "I had a broken right leg...and I completely shattered my left ankle. Uh...fractured my right wrist...and..ah..broke my topmost two ribs on either side of my chest...bruised the rest."

The reporter looked strangely green, and ready to throw up.

"Ouch." was all the reporter could say.

"Yeah. But Loki...healed the team members who needed it from either side...he could've gotten rid of the bruising on my face but I wanted him to sort out my team first."

"Admirable. So we can expect excellent playing from Ravenclaw."

"You can be sure of it." Willow smirked.

* * *

"WELCOME EVERYBODYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Tony shouted into the microphone as soon as the arena was full to the brim. "To another awesome day at The Harry Potter Olympics! Today's match...Slytherin VS Ravenclaw! While the teams enter the pitch we will quickly run through the players, as per usual!"

The Ravenclaw team soared in, looking battered, bruised, with dark rings under their eyes, but more determined than ever.

"Winners of the previous match...Keeper, earth mage Willow Evans, Seeker, Bruce Banner, beaters Ben Grimm and Cyclops, and chasers Nightcrawler, Storm, and Colossus!" Tony announced. "Followed by...SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin team members smirked at the battered Ravenclaw players, assuming that this was to be a easy match for them.

"On the Slytherin team, chasers Natasha Romanoff, Eric Lensherr, and Namor, beaters earth mage Amelia Stone, and Jean Grey. Their keeper is Mystique, and their seeker is Loki Odinson!"

Loki winked at the female members of the audience. Willow raised an eyebrow, and shook her head. The two blushed when their eyes made contact, making the fangirls in the audience go slack-jawed.

"Referee for the match is...THOR ODINSON!" Tony announced as Thor bounded onto the pitch, ready to begin the game.

"The bludgers are released..." Tony commentated as Thor did so. "Followed of course by the golden snitch!"

Thor held the quaffle up, before preparing to throw it into the air.

"THE QUAFFLE IS RELEASED..." Tony grinned. "AND THE GAME BEGINS!"

Natasha swooped in and caught the quaffle, narrowly dodging a bludger from Cyclops as she launched the ball towards Eric Lensherr, who threw the quaffle to Namor as soon as the ball was in his grasp. A well-aimed bludger from Ben Grimm knocked off Namor's aim towards Slytherin's goals, making Willow smirk at the surprised Slytherins' faces.

* * *

Twenty minutes in, and no one had scored a single goal. Neither side was letting up, and everyone could feel the tension rolling in the air. The Slytherins were actually tiring, and everyone approved the plan of the Ravenclaws- exhaust the opposing team before upping their game even more. Which was proved as Nightcrawler launched the quaffle towards Colossus, who blocked an incoming bludger from Amelia Stone, breaking his arm audibly, before using his good arm to pass the quaffle to Storm, who let out a battle cry before positively **_hurling the ball_**at the goal, with such forced that Mystique had to dodge in fear of her head being smashed in. Proud, Storm momentarily turned to the team captain, Willow, who gave a double-handed thumbs up.

"An unexpectedly brutal goal is scored by Ravenclaw chaser Storm. Excellent tactics from Ravenclaw- Slytherin needs to watch their backs!" Tony smirked at Loki's scowl.

* * *

An hour in, and the scores were standing at 90-30, with Ravenclaw in the lead. Colossus was unable to dodge a bludger, and crashed to the ground, uninjured but knocked unconscious, making the audience gasp. Tony was actually speechless for a moment, waiting to see if that was a foul, but continued commenting when Thor gave a thumbs-up. Furious at one of her best friends being knocked out, Willow nodded firmly to her fellow and remaining team members. Each Ravenclaw team member's eyes seemed to glow, and Cyclops and Ben Grimm simultaneously knocked bludgers towards Mystique and Loki, who narrowly dodged, but not with a broken right wrist (Mystique) and fractured left leg (Loki). The Slytherin players and Slytherin audience members gulped at the sheer fury in the eyes of every single Ravenclaw players.

In reponse to the brutality, Amelia Stone sent one bludger flying at Bruce, while Jean Grey aimed at Willow. Bruce with his seeker-standard flying skills, quickly recovered, and Amelia scowled, recovering the bludger from the middle of the pitch, before aiming at Willow the same time as Jean. Easily seeing the bludger from Jean in her line of sight, she swiftly dodged and smirked, but the other bludger went crushing into her left side, and some blood escaped her mouth.

Even though they had been going after the snitch, both team seekers slowed.

Clutching her side, Willow wiped the blood off of her chin with her sleeve, positively glaring at Amelia, who went white, feeling a chill go down her spine as Willow's eyes shifted to a blood red.

Tony and Thor were about to cancel the game, but a glare from Willow and her fellow Ravenclaw players stopped them, before Namor used the confusion to score a goal, earning a positive _**roar of cheering**_from the audience, Slytherins, Ravenclaws...even the neutral (for this game) Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. This was the most exciting and tense game of the Hogwarts Houses so far, and the viewers and fans were _**loving it.**_

* * *

A further ten minutes in, and both teams were at a standstill of 120 points, neither side now wavering. Despite not one player being uninjured, injuries ranging from bruises and cuts, broken bones to ruptured organs (A stubborn Willow's case), the game was even more heated up. Three quaffles had been burst, and one bludger had to be replaced when Slytherin committed a foul by secretly bewitching it. The game was now relying on the capturing of the snitch.

"BRUCE BANNER IS AFTER THE SNITCH!" Tony was hoarse from screaming and shouting throughout his commentating, the fury and tension of the match demanding so.

Just before the Slytherin seeker, Loki (of course) was about to intercept Bruce and seize the snitch, the end of his broom was destroyed by a bludger sent by Ben Grimm, making Loki fall to the ground.

Bruce ignored the bludgers which shattered his left arm.

Ignored the cries of dismays of the Slytherins...

Focused on the cheering of his fans and teammates...

Stretched out his free arm..

And...

"HE'S GOT THE SNITCH!"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this! Working on several other fanfictions- will include titles and summaries at the end of the next chapter(s).**

**:')**


	8. Gryffindor VS Slytherin & House Cup Win

**Welcome to another chapter! The **_Harry Potter Olympics_ _Extras_**, a spinoff fanfic, has been published, so check that out if you want a laugh! Also, I have some other fanfics in the works, but the one I am most excited for is the SEQUEL to AVENGERS AND VIDEOGAMES:**

_Return of the Game-vengers_

**Look forward to that! Also, here is a list of other fanfics I want to start soon:**

_-Shenanigans of the Trickster and Archer_

_-Avengers and TV_

_-Avenging the Fallen (Hunger Games/Avengers)_

_-Big Four Tournament_

_-Avengers and Food_

_-The Avengers...Write Fanfiction?!_

**((I am deadly serious about that one^^))**

Possible _Storytime with Loki_ :')

**Anyways, this chapter is the Gryffindor VS Slytherin quidditch match, as well as the House Quidditch Cup awarding and closing ceremony for house quidditch! Oh, for the countries quidditch, send me a character profile in a review, specify a country if you want a specific one! ((PLEASE CHECK THE LIST OF CHAPTERS AT THE ****START OF THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC TO SEE WHICH COUNTRIES BEFORE YOU ASK ME!)) And you can appear in the Harry Potter Olympics!**

THE THOR 2 TRAILER OMFG :D :D BOTH OF THEM AFKWSFJRWIQJIEWG LOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *FANGIRLS*

_Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Hope it's ok! :D_

_P.S: I am so sorry for rubbish updates- I've been in a bit of a creative slump with a severe case of writer's block :'(_

* * *

Harry Potter fans across the globe were more excited than ever. Tonight was the fateful Gryffindor VS Slytherin Quidditch game, and the conclusion of the house quidditch cup! They would also find out who won, and who lost! And there was sure to be a spectacular display of magic and quidditch skills. People were flooding into the arena, which, on the outside, was now decorated with tapestries bearing the colours and symbols of each Hogwarts house. Due to this being the conclusion of House Quidditch, everyone was dressed in their respective house colours. The Gryffindor and Slytherin supporters sat at the north and south of the quidditch arena, behind their team's goals. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, the neutral party for today, sat at the east and west of the arena. Once the arena was full, the lights went off, before the floodlights came on, illuminating the arena. A spotlight went to the minister's box, where all of the Avengers, in their respective robes, stood. Since most of the team were playing Quidditch that day, Willow had been selected to commentate.

"Welcome!" her voice echoed throughout the arena. "To the final match of the Hogwarts Quidditch season!"

The crowds cheered.

"Tonight's match...Slytherin VS Gryffindor!"

Almost in a frenzy, the Slytherin and Gryffindor supporters had to be calmed down by security. **(A/N: That will be me seeing Thor 2 for the first time)**

Once there was silence again, Willow spoke.

"Time to re-introduce the players as they fly onto the field!" Willow spoke once the Slytherin/Gryffindor Avengers had vanished from the minister's box. She spoke as the players flew onto the pitch. "Here comes GRYFFINDOR! On the Gryffindor team, we have chasers Phil Coulson, Nick Fury, and substitute Clint Barton, beaters Thor Odinson and Logan, don't forget their keeper is none other than Hercules and their seeker is...Tony Stark!"

The entire audience, save for the Slytherin supporters, cheered as the Gryffindor players took their positions, hovering above the ground on their respective broomsticks.

"On the Slytherin team, chasers Natasha Romanoff, Eric Lensherr, and Namor, beaters earth mage Amelia Stone, and Jean Grey. Their keeper is Mystique, and their seeker is Loki Odinson!" Willow grinned wider when Loki flew on. "The referee for this match is Maria Hill!"

Maria waved from her position in the center of the pitch, standing on the ground. She opened the case holding the quaffle, bludgers, and snitch.

"The bludgers are released, followed by the golden snitch!" Willow commentated.

Maria launched the quaffle into the air.

"The quaffle is released...and the game BEGINS!"

Clint flew towards the quaffle, but Natasha was faster. She winked at him as she flew past the archer, throwing the quaffle towards Eric, who winked before launching it at Namor, who caught and hurled the quaffle at the team's goal in one swift move.

"An excellent goal from Namor of Slytherin!Ten points to the Snakes!" Willow cheered.

The Gryffindors booed and glowered at the Slytherins, who winked and smirked.

* * *

Thirty minutes in, and scores were at a stand-still of 30 points per team. No fouls had been committed as of yet, but Mystique and Hercules both had a broken right ankle, due to barely blocking the opposing team from scoring. The game was steadily heating up, but with no sign of the golden snitch.

"Eric Lensherr dodges a bludger from Logan! He passes to Namor!" Willow commentated.

Namor had barely passed the quaffle to Natasha before a bludger shattered his left ankle. The stoic chaser gritted his teeth and flew nearer to Natasha.

"A risky move from Namor. Can he up his game, or is this injury going to become a hindrance?" Willow was absorbed in the game, as were the rest of the audience, and people watching the live coverage.

The crowds leaned forward as Amelia Stone and Jean Grey simultaneously hit bludgers towards Phil and Clint. Fury warned the two in time, and the bludgers were blocked by Thor and Logan, who smirked before sending the bludgers in the direction of Mystique, who barely escaped the bludgers, earning a cracked rib or two. She positively glared at the two Gryffindor beaters, who merely laughed and smirked, high fiving with their bats.

* * *

Forty-five minutes in, and Slytherin were slowly gaining a lead with 60 points, only twenty ahead of Gryffindor, who had a respectable 40 points. Neither side was letting up, continuously upping their game.

With two consecutive goals from Clint, Gryffindor were soon tying with Slytherin.

"Brilliant goals from Clint Barton! The points are at a standstill!" Willow commentated.

Amelia launched a bludger at Thor, whilst Jean launched one at Logan. The two muscular guys managed to avoid them, but the bludgers wrecked their brooms, sending them plummeting towards the ground. Maria was fast enough to get Logan, on her own firebolt, but the broom could not hold Thor, who continued free-falling towards the ground. The game above was a frenzy.

Thor held out his hand.

The audience leaned foward.

The sound of flying metal was heard.

At the last possible moment, Mjolnir soared into Thor's grasp, and the thunder god twirled the hammer, slowing his descent, before crashing into a newly formed cushion of magical water. The norse god nodded at Willow, who gave a thumbs up before nodding her head in respect.

The Gryffindors breathed out slowly.

* * *

An hour in, and both teams were still tying, only with 80 points apiece. Tony and Loki had both seen the snitch race past them, and had given chase. The remaining Gryffindor members went to Thor and Logan, who stood with Maria. The other Slytherins paused, watching and cheering for their team's seeker, their cries only matched by the Gryffindor team.

It looked as if Tony had the snitch, and he was literally a foot away from grasping it.

Loki dived down, flew _under _Tony...

Tony stretched out his fingers...

And Loki flew upwards, holding the snitch high in the air as the audience, save for the Gryffindors, cheered.

"HE'S...HE'S GOT IT!" Willow cheered. "LOKI ODINSON HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! 150 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN!" She paused as the audience cheered and slowly calmed. "The cup winners will be announced shortly!"

* * *

Half an hour later, and the four teams were stood in front of their supporters, leaning on their broomsticks. JK Rowling, along with Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, and Daniel Radcliffe, were there to present the results and awards.

"The points have been added, and the results stand as follows..." Jo read. "In last place, but still recognisable as an incredible team, Hufflepuff, with an amazing 370 points!"

Emma presented each Hufflepuff player with a bronze medal with a yellow ribbon.

"Followed by...Gryffindor, who, as reported by the referee, actually bewitched two bludgers in this game, targeting specific people. This pulls them down to 350 points, but with 2 match wins!" Jo commentated.

The Gryffindor players were presented silver medals with a red ribbon by Rupert Grint.

"In second place, who did not target the bludgers to specific players, merely enhancing their strength, are Slytherin, with two match wins." Jo smiled.

Daniel Radcliffe presented the Slytherin Team members with gold medals and green ribbon.

"And the overall winners of the Quidditch house cup.." Jo gestured to a huge golden trophy with an eagle engraved on the front, trailing blue ribbons. "RAVENCLAW! WITH 640 POINTS AND 3 MATCH WINS!"

The Ravenclaw players cheered and high-fived each other, also hugging and grinning. They helped to carry the huge trophy, with diamond medals on blue ribbon. Setting down the trophy, they withdrew their wands, followed by the Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff players.

Raising their wands to the sky, they released sparks in house colours.

The Hufflepuffs made a glowing badger.

The Gryffindors had a fierce glowing lion.

The Slytherins created a huge, sparkling snake.

But the Ravenclaw eagle was the biggest of all the firework creatures.

"It is with a degree of sadness, yet joy at the experiences we have shared, that I now conclude.." Jo swallowed. "THE HOUSE QUIDDITCH CUP!"

A shower of sparks soared up to the sky, imploding in huge numbers...

The glowing pieces...

Slowly drifting down...


	9. Stunts & Magical Display

**Hello everyone! Another update! Once a week is barely doable as I'm planning other fanfics so you guys aren't bored waiting for the next chapter! Currently in serious planning are:**

-Avengers and TV  
-Avengers and Food

**In early planning stages:**

-The Avengers...Write Fanfiction?!  
-The Last Hope ((The Last of Us/Rise of the Guardians X-over))  
-Loki's Everyday Shenanigans

_CONFIRMED FOR RELEASE THIS WEEK OR NEXT..._

_THE SEQUEL TO AVENGERS AND VIDEOGAMES..._

**'RETURN OF THE GAME-VENGERS'**

I am so excited! I love writing fanfiction! Its the best, so awesome! Also, please like my page on Facebook, the same name and profile picture as I have on here! :'D

_I am sorting a new update schedule- I was thinking something like this:_

**Monday- **_The Harry Potter Olympics_

**Wednesday-** _The Harry Potter Olympics_

**Friday-** _The Harry Potter Olympics_

**Saturday/Sunday-** _The Harry Potter Olympics- EXTRAS!_

Tuesdays, Thursdays, and either Saturday or Sunday will be dedicated to other fanfics!

_Also, I kind of forgot Draco...don't worry, you'll see him soon!_

I am also planning my own original novel!

**The Novel summary has been removed- someone advised I do so as someone could steal the idea before I get copyright! I am seriously thinking of self-publishing my book- if you guys want a summary, you will have to PM me**

OMFG THERE'S A SEQUEL TO THE H20 SERIES OMFG THERE'S A HOT MALE MERMAN IEJQIFGJGIOJTOQITGH

**Anyways, continuing with The Harry Potter Olympics:**

_Stunts & Magical Display_

**Next chapter:**

_Hogsmeade Trip & Interviews_

* * *

People filed into the arena with an even greater sense of excitement than the day before which concluded house quidditch- tonight some dangerous stunts were going to be performed, as well as a new magical display. Those who worked on stunts throughout the Harry Potter films had been drafted in to give advice and suggestions, and from Twitter statuses speaking of risks and fears from the stunt department, today was going to be very exciting.

* * *

As the clock struck midnight, all lights in the arena blacked out, people barely able to see their hand in front of their face. Murmurs were silenced as a small, Hufflepuff yellow orb of light appeared, hovering many feet above the center of the arena, conjured by a group of people in glowing Hogwarts robes.

Another appeared, several feet above, glowing the proud Slytherin green, formed by a group of Slytherins, who were led by Tom Felton, in character as Draco Malfoy.

Another ball of light in glowing Gryffindor red floated to the left of the green orb, conjured by a group of people in Gryffindor robes, fronted by Neville Longbottom (I'm referring to them in character, FYI), Hermione, Harry, and Ron. A final orb, glowing dark, Ravenclaw blue, completed the square formation, conjured by a group of people in glowing Ravenclaw robes, fronted by Cho Chang.

The orbs suddenly burst into flame, nearly blinding the audience with their bright light, the flames twisting and swirling, before soaring round the arena in streams of flame, making completely new colours when the flames crossed paths.

The green flame formed a long snake, which breathed more emerald fire, barely missing the audience, who were silent in awe, the loud flickering of the burning flames replacing the non-existent music.

The red flames formed a lion, whose tail was endless, followed by the blue flames morphing into a giant eagle, which soared around the arena, feathers of flame trailing smaller streams of midnight blue fire.

Completing the set, the yellow flames formed a badger, which bounded around in the air. All of a sudden, the four animals borne of flame charged head on at each other from the four corners of the arena, sparks flying as they sped up.

Not a single person watching dared breathe.

When the flames collided, a huge column of sparkling flames rose into the sky, sparks flying as a kaleidoscope of fiery colours were formed, the patterns etched into the air. As soon as the spiralling column of flames reached the top of the arena, a Hogwarts Insignia was formed, before it exploded in a series of red, green, yellow, and blue fireworks, each tiny spark and huge spark forming a smaller Hogwarts Insignia, the bang resonating throughout the arena, heard for miles around.

The fireworks gradually petered out.

The arena was once more plunged into darkness as the figures vanished along with the flames.

In the silence that followed, people found it hard to calm down. Once the audience was silenced once more, a single figure in glowing green robes, yes, glowing green robes which shone brightly, walked into the arena, before arching their head. They opened their mouth, and breathed intense green flames, forest green, which held great brightness, spiralling slightly before hovering in th air.

Enraptured, the audience watched in utter silence.

Yet another figure appeared in the arena, opposite to the one in green, this time wearing robes that glowed scarlet red, illuminating the small area around them. With a silent roar, they released a strong breath of scarlet red flames, which spiralled before remaining still in the air. Another figure joined them, standing on the ground in front of the eastern side of the arena, with glowing purple robes. They breathed an intense purple flame, which contrasted greatly with the other flames, yet still looking stunning as it spiralled before halting, and hovering in the air.

A wave of awed whispers ran through the audience before silence fell once more.

One more figure appeared, in robes that gleamed sky blue, with slight hints of red and white. Matching flames escaped their mouth in a spiral. Another figure appeared in the arena, in front of the north east part of the arena, in robes that glowed in a deeper, almost blood red. Identically coloured flames followed, once again hovering into the air after spiralling for a moment. Yet another figure appeared, in robes that glowed gold, in front of the south east section of the arena, in robes of deep green, accentuated with purple. The curious colour combination escaped the figure's mouth in slightly shaky flames, which let off a few sparks before calming down, halting in the air the same as the other frozen spirals of flame. Another figure in glowing robes of Ravenclaw dark blue, appeared, in front of the north west section of the arena, breathing flames of a familiar house colour.

One final figure in glowing silver robes completed the circle, breathing shimmering silver flames.

The audience gasped at the strange, sparkling flames.

The spirals of flame grew, rising into the air, arching, and slowly growing towards each other. As they slowly combined, a symbol began to be formed. Just before the symbol was halfway complete, the remains of the streams of flame composted into fireworks, the coloured sparks forming faces, showing that the figures were Loki, Thor, Steve, Tony, -Hawkeye, Natasha, Bruce, Willow, and Phil Coulson. Once the fireworks and smoke from the fireworks cleared, a multicolored Avengers logo made of flame shone brightly in the sky, flickering, but still leaving a clear shape.

The audience and all who were watching, cheered loudly for many moments, before going into a positive roar of applause as the symbol exploded into hundreds of fireworks, each a miniature Avengers signal.

As soon as the fireworks had petered out, the glowing figures APPARATED with a loud crackling sound, (courtesy of Loki and Willow of course) leaving the arena to plunge into darkness once more.

After several moments of awed silence, the audience watched as the floor of the arena burst into flame, Loki and Willow zooming in on firebolt broomsticks, in simple training clothes in their respective house colours. Smirking, Willow dived off of her broom, leaving it to vanish into thin air. As she plummeted towards the flames, the members of the audience leaned forward, gasping when the Ravenclaw mage closed her eyes, concentrating deeply, her brow furrowed.

Inches before the flames, she spread her arms out, and huge raven wings, made of mythical ice, appeared over her back, carrying her into the air as she arched her back, and soared into the sky, followed by a roar of applause. As she rose into the air, the wings shattered, and she twisted in the air, before apparating with a loud crack.

Loki smirked, before properly grinning.

The crowd almost went into a riot.

The trickster then made his own broomstick vanish, tucking in his arms, legs together, poised, and streamlined, the air around him glowing green. As the glow surrounded Loki, concealing him, he allowed himself to fall into the flames.

The audience gasped, and rose to their feet, silenced.

A mere moment later, a huge, glowing green dragon emerged from the flames, roaring loudly, emerald flames escaping its mouth in a torrent. The Loki-dragon circled the arena once, before soaring into the sky, and vanishing without a trace. Natasha and Clint then soared into the arena on firebolt broomsticks, standing on them, the handles widened slightly so as to allow them to be perfectly balanced. Clint withdrew his bow, which glowed purple over the orange and red flames. Withdrawing an arrow, he notched it onto the bow, he and Natasha halting in the air roughly twenty feet apart from each other, Natasha opposite the pro archer.

Clint took a deep breath.

The audience leaned forward.

And he fired the bow.

The purple arrow streaked towards Natasha with surprising speed, suddenly becoming wrapped in deep purple flames.

A low, menacing beat of many drums had begun to play in the background.

**(A/N: The drumming from the NEWEST Catching Fire trailer, if you wish to imagine it clearly)**

Natasha held out her palms, and the metal gloves she wore began to glow Widow red. She thrust out her palms, and as the purple flames hit, they split into a fork, streaking behind her from the left and right, not even singing her hair as the flames circled the arena before dissipating. With a salute to the cheering audience, Natasha and Clint flew past each other, high-fiving before sitting down and soaring out of sight.

Several minutes after, Thor came plummeting down, out of nowhere, Gryffindor robes flowing behind him as he raised Mjolnir.

People choked on drinks and food, tripped over in shock.

The thunder god did not attempt to slow his descent. Instead, he increased it, turning in mid air so it seemed he would hit the ground head first. Silencing all doubts in the following move, he held Mjolnir out in front of him, lightning crackling in the mythical weapon as he broke the sound barrier, shooting towards the ground faster than any bullet.

Mjolnir hit the ground first.

A huge shockwave resonated through the arena as lightning shot upwards, into the clouds, the sound like a sonic boom. The flames were literally torn from the ground, and chucked upwards, the ice blue lightning contrasting in a beautiful way with the amber flames, the flames themselves wrapping around Thor as the thunder god quickly dissapparated.

After the roar of applause for Thor's display had been silenced, a streak of red, white, and blue soared into the arena, circling round in the air, morphing, before the flames vanished to show...

Steve!

The captain, now in Gryffindor robes, waved to the audience as he flew before hovering in front of the northern section of the arena.

Soon, a spiralling torrent of purple-green flames sparked in the sky, hurtling down to the arena, quickly dissipating to show...

Bruce!

Calm and collected, the scientist adjusted his glasses as he flew down on his firebolt broomstick, before hovering in front of the southern section of the arena.

They were soon joined by Tony, in his gleaming Gryffindor robes, gold flames streaking behind him as he whooped in excitement, winking at female audience members, and saluting Steve and Bruce as he took his place next to his 'science-bro'.

Steve got out his shield, while Bruce and Tony withdrew their wands, aiming them at Steve. The captain smirked as he readied his shield to throw.

One by one, the other Avengers, Willow included, appeared at points around their arena, but all in front of Steve, wands at the ready, aimed at the smirking blonde. Streaks of flame escaped each of their wands, matching their original colours.

Around the world, viewers held their breath, as the famous shield of Captain America shone in the light of the flames that soared towards it.

Drinks were lowered.

Cushions were nearly burst as they were hugged in tense anticipation.

After several tense moments...

The flames...

Finally collided with the shield.

A blinding white light filled the arena as the flames transformed into fireworks, rebounding off of the shield, in a shower of rainbow colours, which illuminated the night, breaking the darkness in and around the arena.

The sparks merged to form one huge, sparkling symbol...

A lightning bolt...

* * *

**The H20 series sequel is really good! XD the guy, Zack, is HOT! And since he's a merman...he's topless a lot. He's well built :3 Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! It's 00:05 am now, five minutes past midnight...so off to bed for me...**

**I get my GCSE results later today...**

**I may not sleep...**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the visuals I broke my brain to write ._.**


	10. Hogsmeade Trip & Interviews

**Hello everyone! I am alive! So sorry for not updating for AGES! Well, a week...but still! I've been busy with family over from Spain, and then college enrolment (I GOT IN! QUOTING MIKE WAZOWSKI: I'M OFFICIALLY A COLLEGE STUDENT!) and I'm also working on my novel! :D**

Anyways,

**This chapter: **Hogsmeade Trip & Interviews

**Next chapter: **Hogwarts Selection & Interviews

**Holy shit guys I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in like two weeks! ;_; Oh man. I feel so bad. So much has happened though...my nan, who I was very close to, passed away last Saturday at the age of 91 ;_; then my cousin got knocked over by a car last night- at least he is ok...**

**Don't worry, I'll make it up to you guys! I'm planning my own novel and have been preparing for college so I have been busy. My laptop also seems to be dying. Also, I would like to announce a new fanfic to be released this week:**

_Prince of Atlantis_

It is a Hijack ((Hiccup from HTTYD and Jack Frost from ROTG)) and Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire crossover. Hiccup will replace Milo, Jack will replace Kida. I will tweak the storyline and add parts in, of course. Look forward to it!

_The sequel to Avengers and Videogames should be published this week also, I need to decide which game though! Help an author out? :3_

**I will be posting all my fics on other fanfiction type websites, such as:**

Quotev

Archive of our Own **(I got into the beta!)**

**To make up for my absence, there will be a Harry Potter themed bonus chapter for:**

Avengers and Pranks

_Which will be published later this week! Yay! I hope you all like it!_

* * *

A week after the incredible magic display from the Avengers, it was time for another anticipated trip. The entirety of Hogsmeade had been replicated in the British countryside, with a proper Hogwarts visible in the distance- it had taken many months to build, and with weather magic, Loki had made it snow over the village, the temperature also lowered to give an even more magical atmosphere. Several cameramen and interviewers would roam the village, capturing and broadcasting footage across the world.

* * *

Loki nonchalantly wandered into Hogsmeade, wearing Slytherin Robes, the winter uniform style with scarf, with a spell to ensure his Jotunn nature was not revealed. He was first to arrive, and waved to various cameramen as he passed. Waiting outside 'Gladrags Wizardwear', he shivered slightly against the cold. Disadvantage of masking his Jotunn nature. Quickly pulling out green gloves from his coat pocket, Loki pulled them on, just as Willow arrived, several metres ahead of the other Avengers. They all wore winter Hogwarts robes in their respective house colours, with house colour gloves. Taking it a step further, Willow wore Ravenclaw ear muffs, and Clint wore Hufflepuff earmuffs, Clint with a Hufflepuff wool hat, Willow with a Ravenclaw hair tie. She held a small paper bag.

"OMHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Clint was going ballistic, in a burst of fanboy joy, like a true Hufflepuff.

"Hey Clint!" Willow gathered a snowball in one gloved fist. "THINK FAST!"

"WHA-" Clint was cut off as the snowball hit him square in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"That'll teach you to behave." Willow mock scolded. She shyly handed Loki the paper bag.

Quirking an eyebrow, the trickster opened it, and brought out...a pair of Slytherin earmuffs! Grinning, he put them on, welcoming the warmth. He gathered a snowball and launched it at Willow, who deftly avoided it an threw one at Tony, who cursed as he was knocked, face-first, into the snow-covered ground. Quickly getting back up, the billionaire smirked before launching a snowball at Steve, who let out a girlish shriek, and whipped round, gathering a snowball in each hand- one which he threw at Tony, the other he threw at Natasha. Soon, an innocent snowball game turned into a free-for-all snow WAR, laughter ringing in the air as they all ran around like children, snowballs flying through the air like bullets, much to the delight of the cameramen. The interviewers/reporters joined in soon enough, and it became a mad frenzy of flying snow.

For a full half hour, the snow war raged, until everyone realised how cold they were, and wandered into the Three Broomsticks Inn for a warm butterbeer, just as civilians began to arrive.

The actress who played Madam Rosmerta, owner of the Three Broomsticks Inn, had come as her character to serve people all day.

Strolling in, the large group of heroes, a certain Ravenclaw tagging along, they selected a table near the roaring fireplace, whilst Tony (and Pepper, who had since arrived) went to order warm Butterbeers for everyone.

"So, Hogwarts week starts in a couple days." Willow removed her earmuffs and gloves.

"Correct." Loki nodded, doing the same.

"I want to be Snape, just to tell everyone to..." Willow took a deep breath.

"Turn to Page 394." Clint and Willow drawled in unison.

The group descended into laughter, and Loki morphed into Professor Snape, glaring ferociously at them.

It silenced them all.

For a mere two minutes.

Soon, even Loki-Snape was laughing, so much he inadvertently went back to his normal self. After several minutes more, Tony and Pepper walked over, precariously balancing many butterbeers. Loki and Willow smirked, and snapped their fingers. Half of the drinks soared towards Loki on an air current. Summoning water from the air, Willow floated the other half of the drinks over, and the duo settled the drinks on the table. Blinking and clapping, they all seized their mugs of warm butterbeer, relishing in the delicious scent. Nothing more was said for several minutes as they sipped at their drinks. Occasionally they engaged in quick conversation, but mostly focused on the delicious, magical drinks.

**(A/N: I want to know what Butterbeer tastes like...I also want to know what a Krabby Patty tastes like. Oh well, we can't have everything...)**

Waving politely to a cameraman who was filming them, the group spoke a few words about Butterbeer, giving small details on what was to be expected in the next few weeks. Giddy with excitement, the cameraman went back to capturing footage of the nearly full, quaint building.

The team, minus Loki and Willow, smirked and winked at each other before splitting off in pairs, leaving the two sorcerors to themselves. Loki glared ferociously at Tony, who merely whistled nochalantly and stuck his hands into the pockets of his robes as he skipped out of the Three Broomsticks. The trickster facepalmed, before turning back to Willow, who was smirking.

"What?" Loki quirked an eyebrow.

"I know _exactly _how to get them back." Willow stood, pulling on her gloves and earmuffs. She nodded her head towards a window, which gave them a view of Zonko's joke shop.

"I like this idea." Loki cackled as the two snuck out of the restaurant, looking incredibly suspicious to the civilians in the room.

* * *

Several hours later, the team, minus Loki and Willow, slumped into their chairs in The Three Broomsticks once again, lugging an insane amount of bags. Clint had on a yellow witches hat, and vehemently denied any snide remarks. He bluntly told everyone he was 'feeling fabulous', and fearing an arrow to the knee, the rest of the team shut up. They merely quirked their eyebrows and sipped at another round of butterbeers.

"Where's rock of ages?" Tony adjusted his gryffindor coloured fez.

"With Willow." Clint smirked.

"I SHIP IT!" Jane declared.

"I agree, lady Jane." Thor grinned.

"Maybe they're delayed because..." Steve went red.

"They fondued?" Clint grinned widely.

Bruce choked on his drink, and Natasha had to pat the scientist on the back, although she herself was grinning.

There was an awful screech from Tony as he took his first sip of butterbeer. It tasted like red hot chili peppers, in liquid form. Steam came out of his ears as his face flushed ruby red. Choking in disgust, Tony had a sudden realisation.

"Loki." the billionaire went pale.

An ominous sound of knuckles cracking popped from behind. The group turned to see a rather pissed off Loki and Willow clutching bags, mainly from Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Revenge is sweet." Loki smirked, his face filled with fury.

"And SPICY!" Clint went to high five Loki, but seeing the anger, went to sit down, falling off his chair, and knocking his yellow witches hat askew.

"Now?" Willow pulled out a soft, spherical object.

"Now." Loki snarled.

The two launched the objects, before high-tailing it out of the inn. On contact, the objects exploded, releasing the most horrible stench, making every single person in there gag and retch, holding their noses.

"Dungbombs." Tony groaned.

"I did not see that coming." Bruce choked.

"They are so dead." Natasha collapsed.

"I will avenge our noses!" Clint leapt up.

"VOLDEMORT APPROVES!" Tony bellowed.


	11. -AN-

Hi all! I just wanted to notify you all of some changes to the fanfic! Don't worry, it's nothing too drastic. I just felt that the Hogwarts trip would be best just before the Concluding Ceremony, for nostalgia! It fits better. So I have deleted the previous two chapters, and I am instead going to do the...

***DRUM ROLL***

_TRI_

_WIZARD_

_TOURNAMENTTTTTTTTT_

**OO OO OOOO! :D**

Hope you all don't mind! I've saved the chapters to my laptop so they are ready for when the time comes!

_Next chapter will be released on Sunday, I am moving the updates for HP Olympics to every Sunday. If I can I will update in the week, but I am doing an Extended Diploma at College which takes up a lot of my time._

_TRI_

_WIZARD_

_TOURNAMENT_

**DRAGONS, DUELS, DEMENTORS, OMFG I AM SO EXCITED WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS?**

**On a side note, the sequel to Avengers and Videogames has now been posted! It's called Return of the Game-vengers! Check it out! :')**

And after re reading Avengers and Pranks, I found the shrink ray chapter with a mini Loki. I am planning a whole fanfic on mini Loki, possibly mini-vengers too! I need title ideas though...

**D:**

_TRI_

_WIZARD_

_TOURNAMENT_

Anyways. Hope the little chapter changes don't alarm you!

**PM me OC's, ONE will be selected for the Tri-Wizard tournament at random. Only PM me, I will not read review OC submissions, using PM is more organized and so much easier for me to keep track of! :')**

_TRI_

_WIZARD_

_TOURNAMENT_

This note will be deleted in a couple of days!

**-Melting Angels-**


	12. TriWizard Tournament Selection & Opening

**Hello all! Sorry for the sparse updates, my home life has been a bit...awful recently. My nan passed away two weeks ago, and this Thursday just gone, I was woken up to be told her husband, my Grandad, had died. So yeah...it hasn't been great! But I am back now, and I am pleased to say my sister is on Pottermore...sorry, I am just so proud. She wasn't keen on Harry Potter, but I started watching the movies with her, she loves them. We have yet to watch Deathly Hallows Part 2 together, but hey :D and I got her signed up to Pottermore. I showed her where to buy all her things in Diagon Alley, read out the questions for wand selection, and narrated the shopping trip, helping her navigate Diagon Alley. I read out all the sorting hat questions and she gave me her answers...she...is...a...RAVENCLAW! She is so happy it's cute :3 **

_On a side note, here is my Pottermore username so we can all interact and duel!: _ AccioMirror29089

Anyways, this chapter we have an opening for the Tri-Wizard tournament, and the groups being selected from are split into:

_Avengers and Other Heroes- Hogwarts_

_Earth Mages- Beauxbatons_

_Civilians- Durmstrang_

SO someone's OC will be selected, and the other schools will come into play, as listed above. This was the easiest way to split everyone, so I hope it is okay! Now, on with the opening for the Tri-Wizard tournament, and the selection! :D :D :D

**_Do you all like my OC Willow? Or does she annoy you? I've tried to make her likeable and not overwhelming._**

**_Also, to the person whose OC made it into the Tournament, I had to give a surname as none was supplied, sorry D:_**

* * *

After a week break from the Harry Potter Olympics, and a week of behind the scenes clips and a gag reel, as well as a rather entertaining Karaoke live stream, people were crowding back into the Arena, which had resumed its normal shape, but was built to resemble Hogwarts on the outside. Even more seats had been added, and numerous News Reporters swarmed down upon the now famous arena. People wore their Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang robes, and a few even wore fancy, elaborate dress robes and matching hats. Excitement was at an all time high, as tonight marked the selection and grand opening of the Tri-Wizard tournament!

"We are moments away from the opening of the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" one reporter announced, sporting Durmstrang robes.

"We eagerly await to see just what the Avengers have planned for the next week!" another smiled as they reported.

"Dragons? Trolls? The possibilities are endless, and the suspense is getting hard to bear!"

"As well as the trials, which shall have a day or so between them, I have heard rumours that a Yule Ball will be held here in commemoration of the event. Watch this space!"

* * *

The clock struck twelve midnight, and the crowded arena was plunged into darkness. The audience were silenced, and watched in an awed hush as a huge, suspiciously goblet-like structure, emerged from the centre of the arena, dimly lit by a mystical light, not yet lit. It was intricately carved with magical spells, and lines from the Goblet of Fire book that held special significance. It stood strong, the only small light in the dark arena, six small platforms spaced equally apart from each other around the rim of the goblet.

All of a sudden, a column of green fire burst forth from the northern platform, filling up one space on the rim of the goblet. More flames burst forth from the platforms, going in a clockwise order from the glowing green flames, in beautiful, vibrant shades of gold, red, and green, in maroon red and shining purple, a veritable rainbow of colours. The audience, stunned into silence, merely watched in amazement.

"Welcome." Loki's voice sounded out from the green, spiralling column of flames. "To the beginning of the most memorable tournament of our time!"

"You all know what we speak of." Willow's voice echoed out from the dark blue flames to Loki's right. "Yet you are clearly too shocked to say it yourselves."

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament." the other Avenger's voices spoke in unison with Willow and Loki.

"A series of deadly trials which are not for the faint-hearted." Loki continued, still hidden in the flames.

"A week that will mark its place in history!" Clint continued, also still enveloped in flames.

Loki suddenly stepped out from the flames, glowing green. He stood on the very edge of his platform, and turned to face the flames. He raised his palms, and the column spiralled further into the air. The others followed in turn, the bright, almost blinding flames rising further into the sky, illuminating the night. They suddenly curved inwards, and collided with a resounding 'BANG' above the center of the goblet, rainbow-coloured sparks flying as the flames twisted downwards, melding into one vibrant, multicoloured flame spiral, before hitting the bottom of the goblet's cup with a sonic boom.

The flames roared upwards, smoke curling round them, before they slowly calmed down, the strange flame flickering in the goblet.

The crowd rose to their feet, and practically roared with applause.

"As you have all heard, the magical schools participating in the tournament are split as follows; myself and the other Avengers represent Hogwarts, the mages of Earth represent Beauxbatons, and you lucky people in the audience represent Durmstrang!"

Another cheer resonated through the crowd.

"Now, before we line up to place names in the goblet..." Loki started.

"A few rules have to be laid out." Natasha finished.

"One, no participants can be under the age of sixteen, due to the...brutality of the tournament." Bruce read out from his cue card.

"Two, you must be mentally and physically strong enough to endure whatever is thrown at you." Thor read out from his small card.

"Three, it is unexpected that anyone will die during this tournament, but injuries, whether minor or severe, are highly likely to be sustained." Loki addressed the audience.

"Thus, a contract must be signed if you are chosen by the goblet." Tony spoke up.

"We will now allow you to bring forward your names, on a piece of paper. A circular piece of paper, and a pen, are underneath the seats of all those 16 and over. You have one hour to decide, and place your name in the goblet. Bring your piece of paper forward to us when you are ready."

* * *

An hour later, all those who had decided to put their name in the goblet had been taken care of, and the audience now quivered in their seats, some from newly-formed fear, others from nerves, and still others from sheer excitement. The Avengers and Willow had retaken their places atop the goblet, standing precariously on the edge. They calmed the audience, their faces magnified on the screens hovering above the arena.

"The Goblet will now decide who shall enter the tournament, please, return to your seats in precisely one hour." Loki addressed the audience.

* * *

Yet another hour later, the audience were promptly back in their seats, and the Avengers, plus Willow, were still standing by the flames of the goblet. Surveying the audience, to check none were missing, they turned their microphones back on. The lights were all off, with the exception of the goblet's flames of course, which cast an eerie glow around the rest of the arena.

"YOU ARE ALL WELCOMED BACK!" Thor boomed.

Everyone winced.

"We will now discover who is participating in the tournament." Loki turned to face the flames, the others following suit.

Five minutes passed, before sparks flew from the flames, a piece of singed paper emerging from the top, gently floating down into Willow's outstretched hands.

"Representing The Avengers, and Hogwarts, we have..." Willow paused for effect. "STEVE ROGERS!"

Steve nearly fell off the goblet.

The crowd roared their approval.

Loki quietened the crowd, smiling at Steve, who was grinning widely.

More sparks cast themselves off of the flames, and another piece of paper fell into Thor's hands.

"REPRESENTING THE MAGES OF EARTH WHO STAND IN THE DOZENS, AND THE SCHOOL OF BEAUXBATONS!" Thor proclaimed, following Willow's example of pausing for effect. "WILLOW!"

Willow grinned, and held a hand over her mouth in slight shock as the audience cheered.

"And finally, representing the audience, you...civilians..." Willow held her breath to calm herself down, still extremely excited. "BRENNA COLLINS! YES, YOU BRENNA!" she waved to the spotlighted member of the audience. "Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, it's you Brenna! Congratulations! We'll be contacting you after today's events conclude!"

"And on that note." Loki spoke up. "We thank you all for taking time to be here so late at night...or...now, this early in the morn. We will conclude the events of this early morning, but... as of now...The Tri-Wizard Tournament..."

"HAS OFFICIALLY..." The Avengers (and Willow) shouted in unison. "BEGUN!"

The flames exploded, the group vanishing as the entire goblet was wrapped in flames, disintegrating the huge structure before the audience's very eyes, the flakes melting into the huge corkscrew of multicoloured fire. The corkscrew motion of the flames increased in speed, until the flames were merely a blur of blinding colour, slowly forming the shape of a dragon, which circled the arena just once, before rising into the air...and exploding with a huge BANG!

Hundreds of coloured sparks jumped off of the dragon, creating mesmerizing fireworks that lit up the night.

* * *

**Sorry not much happens, but congratulations to The pH Alchemist, whose OC is in the Tournament! Three OC's were submitted, I opened the tabs of the reviews/PMs containing the OC's, closed my eyes, and put a finger on one of the tabs. I opened my eyes, opened the tab my finger was on, and it was Brenna, The pH Alchemist's OC!  
**

**Please congratulate them! :D**

**I promise the next chapter will not take so long!**


	13. Apologies & Author's Note

**-Hi All-**

Really really sorry for not updating for so many weeks...nearly a month now! It is terrible of me to have left it so long, and I dread that some of you thought I permanently abandoned my currently ongoing fanfictions.

_That is not the case! I have had many stressful personal and familial issues to deal with, I've had sleepless nights and have spent too long crying._

But things are finally calming down, and getting sorted out! My recent 4-day holiday...that I got back from yesterday...has been a great boost to my overall happiness. I feel a lot better and still slightly hungover.

**((First time!))**

_Anyways, I have also been experiencing a severe case of writer's block. I've re-written the chapters of my currently ongoing stories many times each, and I've just not been satisfied._

I don't want to end my stories, but at the same time, I don't want to force them either.

_Which is why I am going to put the currently ongoing stories on hiatus. I am going to be planning them out and writing several chapters in one go. If I get inspiration, I will of course update the fanfics._

In the meantime, I'm going to be branching out and trying new fanfictions, trying out crossovers and starting short ones ((ie four chapters, oneshots, oneshot collections)) in order to burn down my writer's block and get back into the swing of things.

**I expect all currently ongoing fanfics to return on:**

_November 1__st_

Many apologies!

**-Melting Angels-**


End file.
